Attack on Mulan
by hudgens77
Summary: Cuando los titanes traspasan la muralla Maria; Erenia, la rebelde hija de la familia Jaeger, se ve obligada a disfrazarse como hombre para tomar el lugar de su padre en el ejército, y sus amigos a ayudarle a que su farsa no sea descubierta. Basada en la película de Disney "Mulan". Fem!Eren x Levi. AU.
1. Capítulo 1

**A/N: **_¡Hola! No hay mucha explicación para esta historia, excepto que espero que sea divertida. La verdad, todo comenzó como una broma entre un amigo y yo, pero bueno, eso me motivó a escribirla. No creo que tenga muchos capítulos, quizá unos 3 o 4. Rspero que cualquiera que lea esta cosa pase un rato agradable XD en fin, pueden contarme lo que piensan en los comentarios. Por cierto, este fanfic tiene gerderbends, es decir, cambié el género de algunos de los personajes para que quedara bien. Espero que les guste! :)_

* * *

**Attack on Mulan**

**capítulo 1.**

* * *

"Su Majestad, ¡los titanes han traspasado la muralla Maria!"

"Recluta a un miembro de cada familia de todos los distritos. Vamos a requerir su colaboración," Dot Pixis, el Rey, ordenó a su subordinado con una calma impresionante. A pesar de ser Rey, también había servido como militar y defendido sus tierras en sus años de juventud, lo cual le había brindado una gran experiencia. Sin embargo, ahora que ya estaba viejo no podría luchar, y sólo podía asegurarse de que con alguna de sus excéntricas estrategias, pudiera llevar a su ejército a la victoria.

"Sí, su alteza," el hombre hizo una reverencia y se retiró para cumplir las órdenes del Rey.

* * *

En una tierra lejana dentro de la muralla Maria, conocida como el distrito Shinganshina, existía una bella dama conocida como Erenia Jaeger. Su hermosura era legendaria, pero estaba marcada por un terrible defecto: su indomable carácter. Sin embargo, esta no era la única razón por la cual Erenia aún no tenía marido o un pretendiente definido. Había una razón más terrible, y era el hecho de que se rumoraba que dicha joven y su belleza estaban malditas, además de que la familia Jaeger y sus allegados estaban fuertemente ligados a la magia. Aunque no se sabía si aquello fuera cierto o en qué consistiría dicha maldición, hacía que los hombres del pequeño distrito lo pensaran dos veces antes de querer casarse con ella.

Los padres de Erenia, Carla y Grisha Jaeger, habían intentado de todo para conseguirle un marido, pero al fallar varias veces, decidieron optar por su última opción: presentar a Erenia con la casamentera del pueblo, Erwina Smith. Los Smith eran una familia de tradición y bastante respetables en el distrito; ya que la mujer —Erwina— era también una de las más bellas del pueblo, probablemente la más bella hasta que Erenia había comenzado a crecer y desarrollarse. Su hermano mellizo, Erwin Smith, era admirado por su rango y experiencia militares.

Los amigos de Erenia, Mikaso Ackerman y Armin Arlert se habían ofrecido a llevar a la joven con la casamentera. Pero como era de suponerse, la problemática Erenia había llegado tarde ese día.

"Erenia, llevan esperándote por un buen rato," se quejó levemente Mikaso. Él era un joven de la edad de Erenia, de cabellos negros y cuerpo fornido. Sus padres habían sido íntimos amigos del padre de Erenia, por lo tanto, cuando murieron, la familia Jaeger había adoptado a Mikaso. Éste se había encariñado profundamente con los Jaeger, especialmente con Erenia, a pesar de su difícil personalidad.

"Ya lo sé, ya lo sé," Erenia puso los ojos en blanco, ligeramente molesta. "Estaba algo nerviosa, ¡¿de acuerdo?!"

"Hey, Erenia," intervino Armin. También era de su edad, aunque se veía más pequeño gracias a su aire inocente y su delgado y débil cuerpo. Sus ojos eran de un vibrante azul y llevaba el cabello rubio hasta los hombros. "Te traje esto. Es un grillo de la suerte, se llama Sasho."

"Oh, gracias, Armin," sonrió Erenia cariñosamente mientras tomaba la pequeña jaula con el grillito, que canturreó. "¿Es especial, como Jeanne?"

"¡Sí! Después podrás verlo," dijo Armin. Él también vivía en la casa de los Jaeger desde que su abuelo había muerto hace poco, y aunque muy inteligente, creía fuertemente en la magia y supersticiones, además de que comúnmente les hacía regalos a sus seres queridos. Él y su abuelo habían obsequiado el peculiar caballo de los Jaeger, Jeanne, hacía ya un tiempo.

"Bueno, creo que deberías entrar ya. Nosotros te esperaremos. Erenia, por favor no te metas en problemas," rogó Mikaso en tono protector. "Y mucha suerte."

"¡Tú puedes, Erenia!" exclamó Armin con entusiasmo. Erenia sonrió y asintió con determinación para encontrarse con su madre y otra señora que la ayudaron a arreglarse. Carla regañó a su hija por su impuntualidad y le pidió que se portara bien, deseándole suerte y dándole un beso en la mejilla.

Ya arreglada en un obvio estilo oriental, Erenia se unió a las otras jóvenes que esperaban a la casamentera. Después de un momento, Erwina hizo acto de presencia.

"Erenia Jaeger," llamó.

"¡Presente!" exclamó Erenia en respuesta. Erwina enarcó una ceja, claramente disgustada.

"Hablando sin pedir permiso," reprimió. Erenia se avergonzó.

"Diablos, esto no va bien," susurró Armin a Mikaso desde la distancia.

Erenia siguió a Erwina dentro de la residencia Smith. La mujer rubia caminaba con mucha gracia y orgullo, meneando sus voluptuosas caderas con cada paso. Erenia trató de imitarla, pero sólo logró torcerse un tobillo.

"¡Auch!" se quejó. La mujer rubia se detuvo y le dirigió una mirada inquisitiva.

"¿Pasa algo?"

"N-no, no es nada," comentó Erenia con una sonrisa nerviosa, aguantando las punzadas de dolor. Erwina sólo la observó como si fuera un bicho raro y siguió caminando hasta llegar a una puerta. Entraron a la habitación, donde una mesita con una tetera y tazas las esperaban. Un hombre rubio estaba hincado frente a la mesa, y a juzgar por el parecido con la casamentera, Erenia dedujo que debía ser su hermano mellizo.

"Erenia, él es Erwin, mi hermano. Estará acompañándonos en la prueba de hoy."

"¡¿Usted en verdad es el Comandante Erwin Smith?!" exclamó Erenia, que una vez presentada oficialmente no pudo contener su emoción. A una chica normal no debería importarle mucho, pero a alguien como Erenia, la carrera militar de Erwin la tenía impresionada. "¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Lo admiro muchísimo!"

"Oh, gracias, pero sólo cumplo con mi deber," respondió Erwin con una sonrisa educada. A diferencia de su hermana, Erwin parecía más amable, pero imponente de la misma forma.

Erwina carraspeó, llamando la atención de ambos. Anotó algo en su temible libreta.

"Erenia, sirve el té," ordenó.

"¡Oh! Sí, señora," acató Erenia, obedeciéndola. Erwin le sonrió amablemente mientras servía su té y después el de su hermana, que sólo frunció los labios.

"El té está delicioso," trató de reconciliar Erwin, bebiendo un sorbo. Erwina iba a hacer lo mismo, pero justo en ese momento, Sasho, el grillo de Erenia, escapó y saltó justo al té de la mujer. Erenia, que se había percatado de la escena, tomó la taza apresuradamente, ganándose una mirada de reprobación de la rubia.

"¡Usted no puede beber eso! Por favor, permítame retirarlo…"

"¿Y quién dice que no puedo beberlo?"

"Vamos, por favor…"

Ambas damas comenzaron a pelearse por la taza de té. Erwin carraspeó, esperando que Erenia se detuviera, pero fue demasiado tarde, porque jalaron demasiado y la taza salió volando, empapando a la flamante rubia.

"¡Mira lo que has hecho!" se quejó, indignada. "¡Eres una tonta!"

"¡Lo siento, lo siento! ¡Permítame arreglarlo!" Erenia se puso de pie y, entrando en pánico al no ver nada con qué pudiera ayudarle a limpiar, rasgó su kimono nuevo, dejando ver parte de sus piernas morenas.

Erwina ahogó un grito, sonrojándose. "¡Eres una indecente!" se quejó y la empujó lejos, impidiendo que le ayudara. Erenia trastabilló y logró darse cuenta de que Sasho había brincado y caído justo en cabeza del Comandante. Sin pensarlo dos veces, trató de atrapar al insecto, pero falló en el intento y sin querer, se quedó con la "cabellera" de Erwin en sus manos.

"¡¿Un peluquín?!" gritó sorprendida.

"¡Erenia, devuélveme eso por favor!" exclamó el Comandante, completamente avergonzado. Erenia se sonrojó también, y nerviosa, soltó el peluquín sobre la mesa, derramando más té.

"¡Perdón!" volvió a disculparse, y esta vez tomó lo primero que vio que podría ayudarla a limpiar: la libreta de Erwina. Arrancó varias hojas y comenzó torpemente su labor, pero la rubia ya estaba demasiado molesta y, con un grito de indignación y furia, tomó a Erenia por un mechón de su hermosa cabellera castaña y la sacó de la casa.

"¡Eres una desgracia! ¡Podrás parecer una novia pero nunca traerás honor a tu familia!" y con eso, Erwina cerró las puertas de su casa con furia, avergonzando a la pobre Erenia frente a las miradas perplejas de sus amigos, su madre y otras personas alrededor.

"Erenia," su madre murmuró, perpleja.

"Erenia, ¿qué pasó?" inquirió Armin con preocupación.

"¡Sólo déjenme en paz!" contestó la castaña, apartando con brusquedad a su familia y tratando de contener las lágrimas. El camino de vuelta a casa fue largo y tedioso, y nadie se atrevió a hablar de lo sucedido.

Erenia fue la primera en entrar a la residencia Jaeger. Su padre la observaba desde lo lejos con una mirada esperanzada, pero Erenia sólo se tapó la cara y se alejó corriendo hacia uno de los estanques del enorme jardín.

Se tiró al piso y no le importó si su kimono roto o sus rodillas se manchaban de tierra, y comenzó a golpear el pasto y arrancar algunas hierbas que se encontraban a su alrededor para desahogarse, en medio de sollozos y jadeos. Erenia siempre había sido una chica explosiva y pasional, que canalizaba su tristeza a través de la ira. Mas poco a poco sus golpes perdieron fuerza y la joven se encontró contemplando su reflejo en las tranquilas aguas del estanque. Su larga cabellera castaña estaba despeinada, su ropa arruinada, y su cara enrojecida debido al reciente esfuerzo físico y a las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir. No se veía bella en absoluto.

"¡¿Por qué mi reflejo no puede mostrarme como en realidad soy?!" se lamentó, haciendo una mueca de desprecio y golpeando la superficie del agua para no verse, antes de romper en llanto.

Cuando se hubo calmado, y aunque aún la tristeza invadía su corazón, Erenia se disponía a entrar a la casa para cambiarse, pero su padre llegó y se hincó junto a ella.

Erenia ahogó un grito y apartó la mirada. Aun se sentía demasiado avergonzada como para poder mirarlo a los ojos.

"Erenia. Tú eres hermosa tal como eres," dijo Grisha, colocando una pequeña flor en el cabello de su hija y haciendo que ésta se sonrojara levemente y una pequeña sonrisa creciera en su rostro. Apenas se atrevió a verlo de frente de nuevo, cuando el sonido de un tambor los alarmó.

"¡¿Qué está pasando?!" preguntó Erenia.

"Erenia, ¡quédate aquí!" exclamó Grisha, incorporándose y reuniéndose con los otros hombres de la casa, mientras Carla detenía a su hija para que no los siguiera de inmediato.

"Los titanes han traspasado la muralla Maria," el consejero del Rey, Kitts Verman, anunció desde su caballo, flanqueado por otros dos hombres y llamando la atención de los habitantes del pueblo. "Su Majestad requiere la presencia de un hombre de cada familia en el ejército. Familia Ackerman," comenzó a llamar. Mikaso, valientemente dio unos pasos hacia el frente y tomó el pergamino que el hombre le ofrecía.

"Familia Arlert." Fue el turno de Armin, y así de varios más hasta que, justo como Erenia lo temía, llamaron su apellido.

"Familia Jaeger."

Grisha se aproximó al hombre y tomó su pergamino, a pesar de las distantes exclamaciones de su hija, quien logró zafarse y trató de intervenir.

"Capitán, ¡le ruego que por favor lo reconsidere! ¡Mi padre ya se ha enfrentado a los titanes en el pasado!"

"Quizá él debería reconsiderar la manera en que ha educado a su hija," respondió el hombre con desprecio. Grisha siseó.

"Erenia, me estás deshonrando," susurró en voz baja, apartándose de ella, y después añadió para el hombre: "Estoy dispuesto a luchar de nuevo si el Rey así lo requiere."

Verman asintió. "Mañana, en la muralla Sina," agregó para todos, antes de retirarse. Erenia estaba a punto de argumentar algo más, pero la mirada enfurecida que le dirigió su padre la hizo contenerse.

* * *

Erenia siguió a su padre a escondidas y lo observó abrir el armario donde guardaba el viejo equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Grisha se colocó las cintas como un experto y sacó ambas espadas para practicar. Erenia se quedó boquiabierta, por un breve momento su padre parecía un maestro en el ataque, mas pronto su edad y las secuelas de la guerra hicieron de las suyas y Grisha cayó al suelo, derrotado.

Erenia cubrió su boca para ahogar un grito de pánico. Si esto pasaba, su padre moriría sin duda. Corrió hasta la habitación de Armin para pedirle consejo, pero antes de entrar escuchó murmullos dentro.

"...titanes."

"¿Por qué los llaman así?" preguntó Mikaso, su voz era inconfundible.

"Oh," respondió Armin. "Es por una vieja leyenda. Hace mucho tiempo se decía que los humanos provenían de unas criaturas llamadas titanes. Eran gigantes, sin ninguna inteligencia, pero de alguna manera se cree que evolucionaron poco a poco, al grado de que existían personas que podían cambiar su forma a estas criaturas temporalmente. Pero todo eso ya dejó de existir. Sin embargo, se dice que hay pueblos afuera de las murallas, directos descendientes de esos titanes, que aunque ya no puedan tomar su forma conservan algunas de sus habilidades, como sanar increíblemente rápido y son extremadamente buenos en el combate, además de que pueden sobrevivir a condiciones brutales. Es por eso que como ejército, aunque sólo sean unos cuantos, son muy difíciles de derrotar."

"...Ya veo," dijo Mikaso. De alguna forma u otra, su voz no expresaba mucha emoción, pero era difícil saber lo que estaría pensando. Erenia lo escuchó suspirar. "Entonces, hay que estar mañana en la muralla Sina para comenzar con el entrenamiento, ¿no? ¿A qué hora partiremos?"

Ahora fue el turno de Armin de suspirar. "El señor Jaeger dijo que deberíamos partir de madrugada para llegar a tiempo. Así que quizá deberíamos descansar esta noche, no sabemos qué pueda pasar."

"Tienes razón," Mikaso respondió.

* * *

La cena transcurría en un silencio fúnebre. Todos estaban presentes en la mesa: Grisha, Carla, Mikaso, Armin y Erenia, pero al parecer nadie podía mirar a los ojos a nadie. Erenia contemplaba la escena con ansiedad, hasta que por fin, después de servir el té, estalló.

"¡Esto no es justo! ¡Tú ya has luchado contra los titanes antes! ¡Hay otros que pueden tomar tu lugar!"

"Erenia—"

"¡No lo entiendes, papá! ¡Si vas a esa guerra morirás! Así que por favor, ¡no lo hagas!"

"Erenia," reclamó su padre con voz firme. "Sé lo que tengo qué hacer, y es tiempo de que tú también lo entiendas."

"¡Pero papá—!"

"Mañana Mikaso, Armin y yo iremos a esa guerra. Fin de la discusión."

Erenia se quedó sin palabras. Su madre era la que normalmente la reprendía por alguna de sus imprudencias, pero jamás había escuchado un tono tan frío de parte de su padre. Azotó su taza de té y salió corriendo fuera de la casa, buscando algún lugar para desahogarse.

Afuera había tormenta. Erenia estuvo llorando y descargando su ira largo rato, sin importarle el frío o la lluvia. Desde donde estaba, podía observar las siluetas de los habitantes de la casa. Mikaso y Armin estuvieron charlando un rato después de la cena, hasta que ambos se separaron para dormir en sus respectivas habitaciones. También vio a sus padres, y pudo sentir la angustia en el momento en que los vio abrazándose y como Carla se separaba con desesperación después. Su padre agachó la cabeza con tristeza y apagó la vela del cuarto para que fueran a dormir. Fue cuando Erenia se decidió.

Entró a la casa sigilosa pero determinadamente, caminó hacia el cuarto de sus padres y tomó su pergamino. Los miró dormir juntos por un momento, y sintió ganas de darle un beso a cada uno para despedirse, pero aquello los despertaría, así que se contuvo.

Después fue hacia el armario de su padre y tomo su viejo uniforme de cadete y el equipo de maniobras. Vendó su pecho y se lo probó, le quedaba un poco grande, pero serviría. En cuanto al equipo, sacó una de las hojas de las espadas y la colocó contra su cabellera. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, estaba decidida, mas eso no significaba que no doliera. Su cabello era uno de los atributos de los cuales estaba más orgullosa.

Con un rápido movimiento, los sedosos mechones color chocolate cayeron al suelo y pronto Erenia sintió su cabeza más ligera, pero se negó a meditar mucho en el asunto. Se puso de pie y se salió de la casa hasta donde estaba su caballo. El grillo, Sasho, la había visto y la había seguido, con una mirada preocupada. El corcel se alteró notablemente al ver a un extraño, pero Erenia lo tomó por el hocico y lo forzó a verla.

"Shh, Jeanne, soy yo, soy yo," susurró. El equino se calmó y permitió que la chica lo montara. Y así, en medio de la terrible tormenta, Erenia se fue.

* * *

"¡Erenia se ha ido!" despertó Armin, sobresaltado y pronto alarmando a toda la familia al percatarse de la ausencia de su amiga.

"¡¿Qué?!" exclamó Grisha, mas sólo se encontró con la ausencia del pergamino en su mesa de noche. Él y Carla saltaron de la cama y corrieron hacia afuera, con la esperanza de que aún pudieran alcanzar a su hija, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"¡Nooo!" un grito desgarrador escapó de la garganta de Grisha, y cayó sobre el lodo del jardín. Su esposa cayó junto a él, aferrándose a su cuerpo desesperadamente y sollozando.

"¡Grisha, tienes que ir por ella! ¡Sabes cómo es Erenia, se meterá en problemas y podrían matarla!"

"Si la descubro, morirá…" susurró su esposo en voz lúgubre, abrazando a Carla en un intento de consuelo mutuo.

"Yo iré por ella," dijo Mikaso, quien había contemplado toda la escena junto con Armin.

"Te acompaño," añadió el joven rubio. "No puede haberse ido desde hace mucho; pero si llega a la muralla Sina antes de que podamos alcanzarla, nosotros podemos protegerla para que no la descubran."

La pareja volteó a mirarlos, agradecidos. "Mikaso, Armin… ¿Harían eso por nosotros?" preguntó Grisha, esperanzado.

"Por supuesto que sí. Ustedes han cuidado de nosotros todo este tiempo, es lo menos que podemos hacer para devolverles el favor. Además, Erenia es nuestra amiga," señaló Mikaso.

Carla se puso de pie y abrazó a ambos jóvenes. "Gracias, en verdad, gracias…"

"No nos agradezcan," murmuró Mikaso, enternecido, y después miró a Armin con determinación. "Vamos, Armin, tenemos que alistarnos ya."

"De acuerdo. Pero antes de eso, hay algo que tengo qué hacer."

* * *

"Ancestros, escuchen nuestras plegarias. Les pedimos su ayuda para que cuiden de Erenia y de nosotros. Por favor," oró Armin en el pequeño templo de la familia Jaeger. Pronto, de cada una de las tablas que había ahí, comenzaron a salir diferentes formas espectrales, cada una de un antepasado diferente.

"Lo sabía, ¡lo sabía! ¡Esa Erenia siempre causó problemas!"

"No me mires a mí, ¡lo sacó de tu lado de la familia!"

"¡Sólo está tratando de ayudar a su padre!"

"Pero si la descubren su familia quedará deshonrada, ¡y la matarán!"

"¡Mis hijos jamás causaron tantos problemas! Pero claro, ¡tenía que haber una travesti en la familia!"

Armin sólo miraba de un lado a otro, sin saber cómo interrumpir la pelea entre ellos.

"¡Que un guardia la haga regresar!" por fin, uno de los fantasmas, sugirió como una solución.

"¡Sí, despierten al más sabio!"

"¡No, al más valiente!"

"¡Al más ágil!"

"Silencio," uno de los tatarabuelos de Grisha irrumpió. Parecía ser el líder, porque le hicieron caso y dejaron de discutir. "Debemos enviar al más poderoso de todos."

"Y… ¿quién es él?" por fin se atrevió a decir Armin. Todos los espectros voltearon a verlo.

"Él es el gran dragón Marco. Debes despertarlo y pedirle que los ayude," explicó, señalando hacia el jardín donde había una estatua de piedra de un dragón. Armin asintió y se encaminó hacia ella. La figura era imponente pero afable, si podía hacerla despertar, de seguro sería una gran ayuda.

"Oh, gran dragón Marco, por favor despierta," pidió Armin. Hubo un momento de silencio, pero nada pasó.

"Hmm…" Armin se acercó más a la estatua. Tal vez no lo había escuchado. Viéndolo más de cerca, pudo percatarse de la pequeña sonrisa que decoraba sus labios, además de las pecas esparcidas en su rostro. "Hey… ¿gran dragón Marco? Necesitamos tu ayuda…" Armin dijo, y otra vez, no hubo respuesta alguna. Armin frunció el ceño y golpeó con el dedo una de las orejas del dragón, comenzando a desesperarse. La oreja de piedra se rompió.

"¡Maldita sea! ¡Despierta!" exclamó Armin, perdiendo su paciencia y pateando la estatua. Una grieta comenzó a recorrer la vieja piedra, y pronto, la estatua se partió justo por la mitad y cayó al suelo.

"¡Mierda! ¡¿Y ahora qué hago?!" se dijo para sí Armin, nervioso. Justo en ese momento, el espectro del tatarabuelo de Grisha se irguió desde el templo.

"Oh, gran dragón Marco, ¿has despertado ya?"

Armin, en un acto de desesperación, tomó una de las mitades de la estatua y la puso de perfil, fingiendo ser el dragón.

"Yo, el gran dragón Marco, acabo de despertar," fingió Armin en la voz más gruesa que pudo. "Iré a traer a Erenia y ayudaré a sus amigos en el combate."

"Ve. El destino de la familia Jaeger está en tus garras," añadió el espectro, y con eso, desapareció. Armin cayó al suelo, vencido por el gran peso de la roca.

"Ah, joder… Erenia, lo que hacemos por ti…"

"¿Armin? ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿Ya estás listo?" preguntó Mikaso, arqueando una ceja y ayudándolo a ponerse de pie. Por suerte, no hizo ninguna pregunta acerca del desastre con la piedra.

"Ah… Sí, sólo tengo que ir por mi caballo…"

"Apresúrate."

Armin suspiró y obedeció. En el establo se encontró con Sasho, el grillo que le había obsequiado a Erenia.

"Oh, amiguito, aquí estás," sonrió Armin. Sasho canturreó en respuesta. "Pues vamos," agregó Armin, montando su caballo y alcanzando a Mikaso para comenzar el camino hasta la muralla Sina.


	2. Capítulo 2

**A/N: **_Hola de nuevo! Aquí les traigo el segundo capítulo de este fic. ¡Me alegra mucho que les haya gustado! En fin, este es más largo, y ya cuenta con la presencia de nuestro adorado Levi. Jaja, debe haber sido dificil para Erenia tener semejante hombre en frente sin poder sabrosearselo a gusto... Pero qué va. Por favor dejen comentarios, entre mas dejen, mas pronto prometo actualizar (?) y menos tiene que esperar Erenia para sabrosearse a Levi a gusto. ¡No sean crueles! XD_

* * *

**capítulo 2.**

* * *

El ejército de los titanes había crecido en los últimos años. Si bien quizá no superarían en número a los cuerpos militares dentro de las murallas, ahora eran probablemente el doble comparados con la primera guerra de hacía ya varias años.

Cabalgaban en un temible silencio con sus espadas y flechas. Reiner Braun, su líder, los guiaba con destino a la siguiente muralla cuando dos soldados cayeron heridos y la tropa se detuvo.

"¿Qué ocurre?" preguntó Reiner, desmontando y acercándose a los caídos, para percatarse que no eran de su ejército. Habían sido atacados por flechas, aunque sus heridas no eran mortales.

"Espías," informó Annie sosteniendo su arco. Ella era una de las más poderosas de los titanes. Ya que ellos no contaban con tanta gente en sus condiciones, no tenían la "oportunidad" para discriminar a alguien por algo tan estúpido como su género.

"Ya veo. Quítenles el equipo de maniobras, nos puede servir," ordenó. Annie asintió y comenzó a quitárselo a uno de ellos. El soldado trató de resistirse, pero Annie era más fuerte y le rompió unos cuantos huesos.

"Bertolt, ayúdame con el otro."

"No importa lo que hagan, los vamos a vencer, ¡monstruos!" dijo el otro entre quejidos y golpes, cuando ambos estuvieron desarmados. Reiner soltó una carcajada.

"¿A nosotros? Sí, claro. Ustedes son los que se han buscado la guerra, en primer lugar. Se han refugiado de los titanes como si fuéramos la plaga y nos han obligado a vivir afuera de sus ciudades por años. Incluso han diseñado estas cosas para tratar de vencernos. Pero esto se acabó. ¡Los únicos monstruos aquí son ustedes!"

"¡Así que vayan!" exclamó pasionalmente. "Annie, Bert, déjenlos ir. ¡Que vayan y le adviertan al Rey que envíe lo mejor que tenga!"

Annie y Bertolt hicieron como se les ordenó. De inmediato, los hombres salieron corriendo a pesar de sus heridas.

"Hmm… ¿Cuántos hombres se necesitan para enviar un mensaje?" inquirió Reiner sarcásticamente.

"Uno," respondió Annie mientras disparaba una flecha certera en su dirección.

* * *

"Bien... Ya estamos aquí, Jeanne. Dentro de la muralla Sina. Ahora sólo hay que ir al campamento militar, pero antes... Me gustaría practicar un poco lo que voy a decir, ¡¿cómo rayos se supone que tengo que actuar?!"

En el momento en que Erenia desmontó su caballo, un remolino de magia rodeó el cuerpo del equino y en un santiamén, se había transformado en una chica de la edad de Erenia. Era alta y esbelta, y su cabello largo de color rubio cenizo se oscurecía naturalmente a un tono castaño oscuro en el área de la nuca. Erenia pensaba que tenía cara de caballo incluso en su forma humana, pero la verdad es que Jeanne también era guapa aunque de una manera peculiar.

"Vaya, ya me había cansado de tener que cargarte todo este rato. ¿Acaso engordaste?"

"¡Cállate! ¡Eso no es cierto!" exclamó Erenia, enojada. "Mejor ayúdame a actuar como hombre, tú eres una experta en eso," contraatacó.

Jeanne hizo un sonido de indignación.

"¡Se acabó! Deshonor... Deshonor sobre toda tu familia, deshonor... ¡Deshonor a tu vaca!" amenazó Jeanne, colocando una mano sobre su pecho. Erenia enarcó una ceja.

"Jeanne, tú eres un caballo..."

"¿Ves a lo que me refiero? ¡Esta jodida maldición! ¡Tenía que ser un caballo! ¡Ni siquiera pudo ser una estúpida yegua!"

"Claaaaro, lo que tú digas..."

"¡Erenia!"

"¡¿Armin?! ¡¿Mikaso?!" vociferó la morena cuando sus amigos la alcanzaron. Sabía que tenía que encontrarse con ellos tarde o temprano, pero la habían tomado con la guardia baja. "¿Y quién es él?" preguntó, señalando a un chico que montaba con Armin. Todos bajaron de sus caballos.

"Oh, él es Sasho. El grillo de la suerte," presentó Armin oficialmente. "Sasho, Erenia, Jeanne."

"¡Hola! ¿Tienen comida?" preguntó Sasho. Era un joven moderadamente fornido, de cabellos castaño rojizo, ojos ámbar y cara redonda y alegre.

"Umm, no..." dijo Erenia.

"Erenia, tienes que regresar," intervino Mikaso. "Tarde o temprano te van a descubrir, y van a..." el joven pelinegro fue incapaz de terminar su frase. Una mirada de enojo cruzó el rostro de Erenia.

"¡¿Acaso no confías en mí, Mikaso?! ¡¿Acaso no crees que pueda con esto?!"

"Nunca dije eso..."

"No te metas con Mikaso, estúpida Erenia..."

"¡Tú cállate, maldito caballo!"

"¡Cállense todos!" irrumpió Armin violentamente. Sus compañeros, sorprendidos, obedecieron. "Erenia, por favor, aún tienes tiempo..." rogó.

"Armin," tragó Erenia con un nudo en la garganta. "Ustedes no entienden, tengo que ser capaz de hacerlo por mi padre... No regresaré, ¡no permitiré que me humillen! Yo puedo hacer esto ¡y matar a todos los titanes! ¡Lo haré!" terminó, sus manos convertidas en puños debido a su pasional discurso. Viendo la determinación de su amiga y sabiendo que no había fuerza humana capaz de convencerla de lo contrario cuando algo se le metía en la cabeza, Armin sonrió.

"Ya veo... Entonces no nos queda de otra más que apoyarte para que no te descubran. ¿Verdad, Mikaso?"

"Armin..." murmuró Mikaso, desarmado y preocupado. Bajó la mirada con algo de tristeza, pero jamás dejaría a Erenia sola.

"Está bien," accedió.

El rostro de Erenia se iluminó. "¡Gracias chicos! En verdad son los mejores..." dijo; y con eso, comenzó su camino hasta el campamento militar, dispuesta a dar lo mejor de sí. Mikaso y Armin fueron detrás de ella, tomando sus respectivos caballos. Jeanne y Sasho intercambiaron miradas y volvieron a transformarse a su alter ego animal, para después seguirlos.

Erenia observaba en silencio a los hombres del campamento. Algunos hacían bromas y comentarios poco decentes entre sí, a lo que la chica puso cara de disgusto.

"Son asquerosos," murmuró.

"Son hombres," respondió Armin con naturalidad. Mikaso tampoco parecía inmutarse. ¿Acaso sus amigos también se portarían así cuando ella no estaba alrededor?

Su mirada se detuvo en un grupo de chicos que discutían entre sí. Uno de ellos se había desabotonado su camisa, mostrando un tatuaje en su torso de las "Alas de la Libertad", el famoso emblema del ejército.

"Con este tatuaje, nadie podrá vencerme," dijo.

Otro muchacho, de cabello rubio oscuro y apariencia mayor que sus compañeros, se inclinó a escudriñar el tatuaje y de pronto, lanzó un puñetazo al chico, tirándolo al suelo. Uno de los jóvenes que acompañaba al rubio estalló a carcajadas. "¡Vaya, pues deberían devolverte tu dinero entonces!"

"¿Y tú qué me ves, niño bonito?" el rubio retó a Erenia, que se había detenido sin darse cuenta a presenciar la escena.

"¿Eh? ¿Yo?" volteó a ver a Mikaso y Armin, como preguntándoles con la mirada qué debería hacer. Mikaso no se veía nada feliz, frunciendo el ceño de manera amenazadora y con Armin rodeándolo para que no tratara de golpear al joven que se había metido con Erenia por algo tan simple. La muchacha volvió a voltearse para enfrentarse contra el chico, y sin pensarlo dos veces, le dio un golpe. No estaba segura de cómo interactuaban los hombres entre sí.

El joven que había reído antes soltó otra carcajada. Era castaño, delgado y portaba goggles. Había otro muchacho, más alto y fornido, de pelo color zanahoria y facciones amables.

"¡Mira, Auruo!" exclamó. "¡Hiciste un nuevo amigo!"

"¿Un nuevo amigo?" respondió el rubio, visiblemente ofendido. "¡Déjame demostrarle mi amistad entonces!"

"¡Auruo!"

"¡N-no! Lo siento, no era mi intenc...—"

"Hey, idiota. Te metes con él y te las verás conmigo también," amenazó Mikaso, arremangándose la camisa y mostrando sus fuertes brazos.

"¡Mikaso, tranquilo! Sólo ignorémoslo y vámonos, ¿de acuerdo?" rogó Armin, desesperado. Mikaso pareció controlarse con eso, a pesar de la expresión burlona del tal Auruo. Armin suspiró aliviado y los tres se dieron la vuelta para irse; mas Erenia no se percató de que Auruo le hizo zancadilla y cayó de bruces al suelo.

"¡Auch!"

"¡Auruo, eso no fue amable!"

"¡Eso es todo, te lo advertí!" exclamó Mikaso, furioso, lanzándose contra Auruo. Por si fuera poco y en lugar de tratar de separarlos, una vez que Erenia se puso de pie se unió a la pelea, enfadada. Mas ella aún era algo torpe para esas cosas y Auruo esquivó su puñetazo, que acabó dando en la cara del castaño de goggles.

"¡Ups, perdón!" se disculpó, pero el castaño le lanzó una patada. Mikaso ahora se fue contra el castaño y así, los cuatro terminaron enfrascados en una pelea.

Armin y el joven que había reprendido a Auruo intercambiaron miradas y ambos trataron de separar a sus respectivos amigos, pero se ganaron unos cuantos golpes en el camino, y así, terminaron involucrados también. Su infantil riña fue creciendo y tirando las cosas que se encontraban cerca de ellos, como la reserva de granos para la comida de ese día. Poco a poco fueron llamando la atención de más cadetes y más personas se fueron metiendo en lo que había comenzado como una pequeña pelea.

* * *

"Los titanes entraron por aquí, así que debemos atacarlos antes de que lleguen a la muralla Rose y acabar con ellos. Ésta será la ruta que seguiremos para no ser descubiertos y alcanzarlos a tiempo. Nos refugiaremos en el distrito Trost antes de abandonar la muralla Rose y atraparlos."

"Brillante, Comandante Smith," halagó el consejero Verman. Erwin ignoró el cumplido y sólo se fijó en la expresión de concentración que su subordinado, el Sargento Levi, ponía al ver el mapa que representaba su estrategia.

"¿Qué opinas, Levi?"

"Lo que tú ordenes, Erwin," respondió el soldado, encogiéndose de hombros. "Tus planes de mierda siempre funcionan."

"Hm. De acuerdo," sonrió el rubio. "Entonces, tú debes completar el entrenamiento de los cadetes y nos encontraremos en la muralla Rose, Capitán."

Levi levantó la mirada del mapa por un momento. Él y Verman preguntaron al mismo tiempo:

"¿Capitán?"

"Señor, ¿está seguro de lo que está haciendo?" inquirió Verman en tono despectivo.

"Levi no sólo es el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad, Kitts. También es el más leal que me he podido encontrar hasta ahora," aseguró Erwin. "Así que puedo confiar en él."

Levi únicamente asintió. "Si así lo crees, Erwin."

El rubio asintió de vuelta y tomó sus cosas para salir de la cabaña donde estaban. "Los veré en la muralla Rose."

Levi se disponía a salir después de Erwin cuando Kitts lo detuvo. "Escucha, soldadito," siseó; "no me importa si el Comandante es tu amigo o como los demás te hayan apodado. Estaré registrando absolutamente todo lo que vea, y si no estoy de acuerdo con la manera en la que entrenas a los cadetes, le diré a Erwin y al Rey mismo que te degraden de rango. ¿Entendido?" amenazó. Levi tan sólo frunció el ceño, internamente molesto pero dispuesto a no mostrar ninguna reacción ante aquel idiota.

"Entendido, señor. Aunque tal vez quisiera comenzar a lavarse la boca mejor. Su aliento apesta," contraatacó. El hombre lo miró iracundo, mas simplemente se dio la media vuelta y salió de la cabaña, indignado.

"Capitán Levi," murmuró el pelinegro para sí, ahora solo. Se encogió de hombros, satisfecho. "Suena bien."

Sin embargo, apenas salió de la cabaña su satisfacción quedó por los suelos, porque había un desastre en el campamento. Había granos por todo el pasto y al parecer todos los soldados estaban demasiado ocupados en una pelea como para percatarse de la presencia de sus superiores.

"¿Qué mierda?" maldijo en voz baja, molesto. A su lado, Erwin ya estaba en su caballo y listo para partir, observando su reacción con una sonrisa divertida.

"Buena suerte, Capitán Levi," y se retiró. Levi miró de reojo al consejero, quien sonrió burlonamente y aparentó escribir en su libreta.

"Día uno," dijo con sorna. Levi refunfuñó y dio unos pasos hacia los cadetes, que finalmente se percataron de la presencia del respetado soldado y se detuvieron de repente. Levi podría ser de baja estatura, pero sin duda su presencia imponía y sus ojos grises y reputación intimidaban.

Apenas el Capitán había echado un vistazo a los soldados y abierto la boca para hablar, cuando la mayoría exclamó con nerviosismo:

"¡Él empezó!"

Y por supuesto, señalaban a Erenia, moreteada y tosiendo algo de sangre un par de veces. Levi caminó hacia ella y una vez que estuvo en frente, carraspeó. La chica levantó la vista, asustada, para toparse con nada más ni nada menos que uno de sus ídolos, el Sargento Levi. El soldado más fuerte de toda la humanidad, decían.

"¡Sargento Levi!" exclamó en una mezcla de admiración, vergüenza y horror, incorporándose de pronto.

"Capitán," corrigió él, e inmediatamente, algunos a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar. Levi no les prestó atención. Tomó a Erenia por su chaqueta y la jaló hacia abajo, poniéndola frente a él. Erenia ahogó un grito y tragó grueso mientras un leve rubor cubría sus mejillas. Nunca había estado tan cerca de un hombre que no fuera de su familia, y el Capitán era terriblemente atractivo. Sí, algo pequeño, pero fuerte y bien formado. Además, sus facciones finas, sus ojos grises y fieros, su cabello negro y brillante...

"No quiero este tipo de jodederas en mi ejército, ¿entendiste? Muéstrame tu aviso de reclutamiento," ordenó Levi, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de Erenia y dejándola ir.

"S-sí... ¡Sí, señor!" exclamó Erenia con el corazón aún agitado. Apenas la habían soltado, Mikaso y Armin ya estaban a su lado. Mikaso no se veía nada feliz, pero al menos se estaba controlando. Erenia lo ignoró y le entregó el pergamino a Levi.

"Ah, discúlpelo," dijo Armin. "Él es así. Pero no volverá a suceder."

Levi les echó un vistazo a los amigos de Erenia, mas no hizo ningún comentario. En lugar de ello, se puso a leer el dichoso aviso, y una expresión de sorpresa cruzó su rostro cuando leyó el apellido familiar.

"¿Jaeger? ¿Eres hijo del soldado Grisha Jaeger?"

"No sabía que Grisha Jaeger tenía un hijo..." dijo Verman sospechosamente.

"Ni yo," admitió Levi. "Aunque he oído mucho sobre su hija..." y con eso, escudriñó el rostro de Erenia un poco más, haciéndola sonrojar de nuevo. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar muy fuerte y sus manos a sudar, ¿acaso sería esto el final de todo? ¿Tan fácil la habían descubierto?

"¿...Cuál es tu nombre, soldado?" preguntó Levi, trayéndola de vuelta a la realidad con su sensual y varonil voz.

"¿Ah?" soltó Erenia, tomada por sorpresa. Verman se inclinó sobre ella y presionó:

"Tu oficial al mando te ha hecho una pregunta..."

Una oportunidad. Esta era una oportunidad más. No podía contestar con algo estúpido, tenía que hacerles creer que era hombre ¡de una vez por todas!

"Umm... Mi nombre... Mi nombre es..." diablos, la mirada del Capitán sobre ella no le ayudaba a aclarar su mente para nada. A sus costados, Mikaso y Armin se miraron de reojo, ¿qué había pasado con la chica gritona y rebelde que normalmente era Erenia?

"Auruo," susurró Armin como lo primero que se le ocurrió.

"Él se llama Auruo," contestó Erenia en voz baja, echando un vistazo en dirección al rubio que la había metido en todo ese lío.

"...Y a mí eso me vale un comino. Te pregunté por tu nombre," replicó Levi, comenzando a perder su paciencia. Al parecer había escuchado. Armin estornudó.

"Salud," dijo Erenia.

Levi enarcó una ceja. "No me jodas..."

"¡Armin!" se quejó la castaña por lo bajo.

"¿Armin?" inquirió Levi.

El rubio dio un respingo y vio a Erenia con reproche. "¡Hey, no es mi culpa! Quería estornudar..."

"...Eren. Su nombre es Eren," Mikaso intervino por fin.

"¡Eren! Sí, claro, Eren. Como mi hermana gemela, Erenia..." balbuceó nerviosamente la joven, mas Levi, a pesar de mirarla extrañado, pareció conforme con esa explicación.

"Ya entiendo. Con razón tu padre no habla mucho de ti, y con razón te ves tan malditamente afeminado..." meditó el Capitán. Erenia —o en su defecto, Mikaso— estaba a punto de replicar cuando añadió para todo el ejército: "Muy bien, bola de incompetentes, gracias a su amigo Eren pasarán todo el día de hoy limpiando este desastre, y mañana comenzará el verdadero infierno," hizo una pausa, y agregó con voz sombría; "Y créanme cuando digo que no me conformo con cualquier estándar de limpieza, o su sanción será mucho peor. Quedan advertidos," finalizó, y se retiró a su cabaña. Verman hizo lo mismo. Los soldados se pusieron en marcha, asustados, no sin antes dirigir miradas amenazadoras y resentidas en dirección a Erenia y sus amigos.

La castaña pasó saliva y se dispuso a hacer su trabajo. Esto no iba nada bien.

* * *

"Erenia..."

"Hmm, ¿qué pasa?" susurró la muchacha, medio dormida. Mikaso suspiró y se acercó a su cama para sacudir ligeramente a su amiga.

"Erenia, despierta. La tropa ya se fue."

"¡¿Cómo que la tropa ya se fue?!" Erenia se levantó de un salto, y Mikaso se salió para darle privacidad. "Jeanne, ¡quítate!"

"Ah, no jodas..." se quejó Jeanne, mas se movió. Dormir dos en una pequeña cama no era nada cómodo. Por suerte, al menos Sasho se había quedado con Armin. Y por suerte, a Erenia le había tocado compartir el cuarto con sus amigos, puesto que eran del mismo distrito. Además, eso les permitía que Jeanne y Sasho pudieran descansar de sus transformaciones libremente al menos durante la noche, aunque estuvieran algo amontonados.

Erenia se puso su uniforme de cadete lo más rápido que pudo y dejó a Jeanne. "Procura que nadie te vea, y si alguien viene, transfórmate," le dijo antes de salir.

Armin y Mikaso lo esperaban fielmente, a pesar de que se les hiciera tarde a ellos también. Erenia no pudo evitar sonreír por el detalle.

"¿Te quedaste dormido, afeminado?" retó Auruo cuando Erenia se integró al grupo. Por suerte, el Capitán todavía no estaba ahí. "Oh, y al parecer tu séquito también..."

La muchacha apretó los puños y se acercó a él y sus amigos. "Al menos yo no actúo como una copia barata del Capitán Levi..." le respondió. Auruo frunció el ceño, pero Erenia tenía razón. Se había peinado de la misma manera, e incluso portaba un pañuelo en el cuello como Levi. Además de que le había llamado exactamente igual que el Capitán el día anterior.

Auruo abrió la boca para responder, pero justo en ese momento Levi llegó al patio del campamento, donde entrenarían. Verman llegó después. De inmediato, los soldados adquirieron una formación lineal y ordenada.

"Debo decirles que su intento de limpieza de ayer dejó mucho que desear," dijo el Capitán, examinando a todos con una fría mirada. Sus ojos se posaron en Erenia por un poco más de lo necesario, haciéndola sonrojar. "Así que, debido a eso, me encargaré de que el entrenamiento sea más intenso. Pero antes..." y todos intercambiaban vistazos ansiosos de un lado a otro; "hoy comenzaremos con algo sencillo. Es una simple prueba de aptitud con el equipo de maniobras tridimensional. Si son capaces de pasarla, pueden considerarse parte del entrenamiento. Pero si no, pueden irse a casa y dejar de desperdiciar mi valioso tiempo. ¿Entendido?"

"¡Sí, señor!" exclamaron al unísono.

"Perfecto," respondió Levi. "Síganme."

Los llevó a otra parte del patio, donde tres fuertes postes se unían en su vértice superior. De ellos se sostenían dos cuerdas que en sus extremos debían conectarse con los cinturones de la cadera del uniforme de los cadetes. En uno de los postes había una palanca, que al girarla accionaba una polea para levantar las cuerdas. Levi les explicó que tenían que mantener el balance de todo su cuerpo cuando estuvieran en el aire, o de otra forma no servirían para usar el equipo. Después revisó su lista.

"Ackerman," llamó. Mikaso dio un paso al frente. Levi lo escudriñó con la mirada y asintió. Mikaso ató las cuerdas a sus cinturones y una vez listo lo levantaron. Mikaso se mantuvo perfectamente en el aire, y a juzgar por su expresión no estaba haciendo gran esfuerzo físico.

Armin fue el siguiente en pasar, e inclusive hasta él —que bien sabían que no era precisamente apto para los desafíos físicos— no tuvo gran problema para adaptarse y mantenerse derecho, lo cual le dio a Erenia más esperanzas de que ella también se convertiría en un buen soldado.

Más gente pasó; hasta que por fin, el apellido de Erenia fue pronunciado. Decidida, se colocó en su posición; mas apenas Levi la estaba levantando, se dio una voltereta y terminó de cabeza.

Erenia estaba impactada. ¡No se suponía que esto debía ser así!

Su mente registró varias expresiones, pero las que más le llamaron la atención fueron las de sus amigos, que la observaban con una mezcla de sorpresa y alivio, quizá porque significaba que su charada terminaba ahí. También pudo notar la expresión burlona de Auruo y sus amigos —Hans, el castaño de los goggles y Pedro, el pelirrojo fornido— a lo lejos. Y de pronto, cerca suyo estaba el Capitán, cuyo semblante siempre serio ahora parecía sorprendido.

"¿Qué pasa, Jaeger? ¡No me digas que eso es lo mejor que puedes hacer!" exclamó.

Erenia se sentía que quería morir de la vergüenza e impotencia, así que comenzó a moverse frenéticamente para tratar de enderezarse, pero simplemente no podía.

"¡Agh! ¡Maldita sea!" insultó desesperada, retorciéndose.

"Eren, cálmate," ordenó Levi. Se acercó para ayudarla a bajarse, pero la mirada cargada de sentimiento que la chica le dirigió le hizo sentir algo de compasión. Estaba totalmente desesperanzada, como si su corazón se hubiera roto por el simple hecho de no ser lo suficientemente apta para ser un soldado. No obstante, no había nada que Levi pudiera hacer al respecto. Si no podía pasar la prueba más sencilla, no había forma de que fuera parte del ejército.

Levi inclusive la bajó con delicadeza, pero su mirada seguía siendo igual de fría cuando Erenia tocó el suelo y él continuó con su lista.

"P-pero Capitán," suplicó ella. "Por favor, le ruego que me dé otra oportunidad..."

"Jaeger, mejor enfócate en recoger tus cosas. No eres apto para esta guerra," dijo Levi.

"¡N-no es cierto! ¡Claro que soy apto! Por favor, sólo fue un error, ¡por favor! ¡Le suplico que me deje intentarlo otra vez!" sollozó, sin pensar lo que hacía y tomando al Capitán por los brazos. Hubo exclamaciones de sorpresa en general por parte de todos los cadetes, que nunca se hubieran atrevido siquiera a acercarse en demasía a Levi.

Éste se enfureció, ofendido por el gesto, y le dio una buena bofetada a Erenia para sacársela de encima. Mikaso, por suerte, fue sostenido por Armin y otros que le rodeaban, evitando causar más jaleo.

"Mañana a primera hora, y si no lo logras en el primer intento, te largas de mi campamento. Y no vuelvas a hacer eso, muchacho insolente," recriminó Levi mientras Erenia se incorporaba con la mirada de un cachorrito herido, pero había obtenido una esperanza. Y, sin darse cuenta, también había obtenido algo más: hacer una pequeña grieta en el inflexible exterior del Capitán Levi. Porque, irrespetuosa o no, Levi nunca había visto esa resolución en los ojos de ningún soldado antes, y lo admiraba.

Mikaso y Armin estuvieron tratando de ayudar a Erenia esa tarde. Le dieron consejos e intentaron varias veces, pero siempre pasaba lo mismo. Así llegó la noche y Erenia aún no dominaba la técnica.

"Erenia," comenzó Mikaso tentativamente después de muchos intentos fallidos. "Y si... ¿Te retiras?"

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Estás loco?!" reprochó ella, tomándose un descanso. "¡No me voy a rendir hasta lograrlo, así me tome toda la noche!"

"Pero Erenia, hablo en serio. Hasta Armin pudo hacerlo al primer intento y tú no, eso debe significar algo. Sin ofender, Armin," le dijo al rubio.

"No hay cuidado," replicó éste.

"Erenia, ya cumpliste con tu deber. Si te vas ahora nadie te habrá descubierto y sólo serás calificado como no apto para la guerra. Tú y tu padre ya se habrán salvado..."

"¿Qué hay de mi dignidad, Mikaso? ¡¿Ahora tú también piensas que no soy capaz porque soy una mujer?!"

"¡Esto no se trata de tu jodido género, maldita sea!" Mikaso estalló por fin. "¡¿No lo entiendes, Erenia?! ¡Sólo quiero protegerte! ¡Eres mi familia! En una guerra normal tu uso del equipo daría igual, pero contra los titanes, ¡estás frita!"

"Mikaso..." murmuró Armin, pasmado. Era la primera vez que le gritaba a Erenia, y con tanta dureza.

"Pues entonces váyanse. Lo lograré yo sola," respondió Erenia, con el mismo fuego en la mirada. Mikaso apretó los puños y se dio la media vuelta, retirándose sin decir más. Erenia volteó a ver a Armin, quien temeroso, optó por seguir a Mikaso.

"Lo siento. Suerte," susurró al irse. No quería desalentar a su amiga, pero la verdad es que era una causa perdida. Erenia sintió lágrimas de furia acumularse en sus ojos y gritó:

"¡Está bien, malditos traidores! ¡No los necesito!"

Una vez que los miró de vista, Erenia miró al aparatejo. En realidad no podía hacerlo sola. Necesitaba a alguien que la ayudara a darle vueltas a la palanca para elevarse, por lo menos. Así que se cruzó de brazos y suspiró. No le quedaba de otra más que esperar porque al siguiente día le fuera bien con tantas horas de práctica.

* * *

"Muy bien, Eren. Dame una jodida razón por la que debas quedarte."

Erenia tragó saliva. Levi estaba serio, como siempre, y expectante por ver lo que podía hacer. Así que no lo hizo esperar. Amarró sus cinturones y ya en el aire tomó un gran respiro y trató de equilibrarse. Todos la estaban observando. Todos la estaban observando y... ¡Podía hacerlo! ¡Podía mantenerse derecha! Distinguió las caras de sorpresa de sus amigos entre la multitud por un momento, cuando de pronto perdió el control y quedó de cabeza de nuevo.

El silencio era espectral.

"¡No!" gimió ella. "¡Esto no debería ser así!"

Levi carraspeó. "Eren, abajo. Creo que ya he visto todo lo que tengo que ver."

"¡P-pero Capitán...!"

El cuerpo de Erenia pegó contra el suelo y lo primero que vio fue a Levi, imponente e impasible frente a ella, mirándola con frialdad...

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. Había fallado de nuevo. Había fallado de nuevo, y en su última oportunidad...

"E-esto significa... ¿q-que no soy apto para ser soldado?" dijo con la voz rota, humillada. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas.

"Pedro, intercambia tu equipo con el de Eren," ordenó Levi. Los ojos de Erenia se abrieron como platos y se incorporó.

"¿Q-qué?"

El chico de cabellos zanahoria obedeció la orden y Erenia decidió evitar hacer más preguntas. La prueba se repitió una vez más y ahora, fue capaz de mantenerse en el aire y erguida sin dificultad alguna.

"¡Puedo hacerlo!" exclamó sorprendida mientras una sonrisa triunfante se extendía por todo su rostro y levantó los brazos en señal de victoria. "¡Puedo hacerlo!"

"Tu equipo estaba defectuoso," clarificó Levi. "Vas a tener que cambiarlo. Es demasiado viejo y está oxidado."

"Ese equipo era de mi padre... ¡Ahora entiendo!" razonó Erenia, más bien para sí. Levi asintió.

"Bien hecho, Jaeger. Pero que esto no se te suba a la cabeza. Lo más duro apenas está por comenzar."

La castaña escuchó sus palabras, mas estaba demasiado extasiada como para preocuparse por ellas.

* * *

Al siguiente día por la mañana, Erenia y sus dos amigos llegaron a tiempo.

"¡Eren! ¡Gran técnica ayer!" saludó Hans. Pedro le estaba sonriendo y Auruo dijo algo como que había sido suerte y a ver si realmente podía manejar el entrenamiento intenso. Erenia se enojó pero antes de poder responderle, llegó Levi y los cadetes se formaron en una fila recta.

"Soldados. A partir de ahora empieza la verdadera masacre, así que quien no se sienta listo o desobedezca mis reglas, puede empezar por irse ahora."

"No me asusta…" murmuró Auruo, desafiante.

"Auruo," dijo Levi, volteando hacia el cadete rubio. Todos menos él dieron un paso hacia atrás cuando el Capitán desenvainó sus espadas y parecía que lo iba a atacar, pero en lugar de eso, Levi disparó uno de los ganchos de su equipo hacia un enorme poste cercano a ellos y enterró una de las navajas de sus espadas en la punta. Entonces, en cuestión de segundos y con una velocidad impresionante que hacía inclusive difícil de verlo, aterrizó intacto enfrente de Auruo.

"Gracias por ser voluntario. Ve por la navaja."

Auruo frunció el ceño. "Iré por ella, y eso será muy fácil," siseó, poniéndose en posición para usar su equipo cuando Levi tocó su hombro para detenerlo.

"No tan rápido. Nada de equipo de maniobras tridimensionales."

Auruo gruñó. Su ceño se intensificó. "Está bien."

"Espera, aún te hace falta algo," indicó Levi. Verman se acercó a ellos entonces, cargando una caja que se veía pesada, a juzgar por su expresión. Levi la abrió y sacó dos pesadas medallas, cada una con un listón para atárselo a los brazos.

"Esto representa disciplina," levantó una de las medallas, sin esfuerzo, y la amarró en una de las muñecas del cadete. Entonces hizo lo mismo con la otra, en la otra muñeca; "y esto, representa fuerza. Ahora puedes ir por la navaja."

Auruo refunfuñó, y orgulloso, caminó hacia el poste y se dispuso a escalarlo. Mas no había subido ni dos metros, cuando el peso de las medallas le ganó y resbaló hasta el suelo. Al lado de Erenia, Hans y Pedro se desternillaban de la risa al ver el intento fallido de su amigo. Sin embargo, llegó su turno también, y ninguno de los dos pudo hacerlo. Levi fue llamando a cada uno de ellos, en desorden, pero todos eran demasiado débiles o poco pacientes como para lograrlo. El que más avanzó fue Mikaso, pero ni siquiera él pudo lograrlo.

Al final de la prueba, Levi suspiró exasperado. "Hay un largo camino por recorrer," advirtió.

* * *

Levi no estaba mintiendo cuando había dicho que lo más duro apenas estaba por venir. Después del incidente con la navaja, el entrenamiento había sido sumamente pesado. El dominio del equipo de maniobras normalmente tomaba unos tres años, pero ellos tenían que aprender en alrededor de un mes. Era una locura, además de que Levi era un experto y perfeccionista y no se conformaba hasta que las cosas estuvieran hechas justo como él quería. También tenían que aprender a luchar cuerpo a cuerpo, en caso de que las cosas se pusieran feas. Al tener que escoger un compañero, Erenia le había pedido su ayuda a Armin, pero él se había negado ya que aunque no fuera muy fuerte, no quería lastimarla. Mikaso se había ofrecido como su compañero después de haberse disculpado por no apoyarla con su primera prueba, mas Erenia la rechazó ya que sentía que sólo lo hacía por lástima y para evitar que alguien más la hiriera. Era incluso capaz de pelear mal con tal de protegerla aunque eso afectara su desempeño militar a largo plazo, cosa que Erenia no quería. Y debido a que ellos dos eran las únicas personas que no la odiaban ahí, Erenia terminó teniendo que hacer pareja con el Capitán Levi, quien por supuesto con tan sólo uno o dos movimientos le había puesto una paliza.

Otro día habían practicado con los cañones. Habían pocos, ya que era pesado cargar con ellos para la guerra, pero tenían que aprender a manejarlos de todas formas. No les había ido nada bien. Erenia, Hans y Pedro casi incendian varias de las cabañas y árboles alrededor. Por suerte, Levi y Mikaso habían controlado todo.

También habían practicado con las espadas. Armin casi termina sacándole un ojo a Auruo sin querer y Erenia estuvo a punto de cortarle la cabeza al Capitán accidentalmente, de no ser porque éste se había movido muy rápidamente —como siempre— y Erenia había acabado en el suelo, con la espada rozando su cuello y un pie de Levi sobre su pecho. La chica hizo bizco para enfocar la filosa navaja reposando sobre su piel y sintió la sangre huir de su rostro.

"Ten más cuidado y no seas idiota, Eren," fue lo único que Levi respondió antes de retirar la espada y Erenia sintió que podía respirar de nuevo.

También eran un asco en el trabajo en equipo. Se peleaban, chocaban entre sí al practicar con los equipos, caían frecuentemente. Casi siempre alguien más tenía que intervenir en las riñas que se creaban; y algunas veces eran castigados, lo que únicamente creaba más fricción entre ellos.

Una tarde, parte del entrenamiento para mejorar la condición de los cadetes consistía en correr kilómetros mientras cargaban pesadas mochilas. Mikaso iba al nivel del Capitán Levi y era el único que hasta ese momento había demostrado una destreza perfecta. Le seguían Auruo, Pedro y Hans, que a pesar de ser algo torpes también eran bastante buenos. Y detrás de ellos iban los demás soldados, que eran promedio. De pronto, el consejero Verman se acercó en su caballo hasta el Capitán y señaló hacia atrás: Armin y Erenia se habían quedado hasta el final, pero inclusive el chico rubio parecía tener más resistencia que la muchacha, porque aún seguía esforzándose a pesar de su cansancio; al contrario de Erenia, cuyo cuerpo no resistió más y se desplomó.

Levi se acercó hacia ella. Erenia abrió los ojos ligeramente, tan sólo para sentirse terrible cuando el Capitán la miró con desaprobación y tomó su mochila también, reanudando su marcha sin ninguna pesadez.

* * *

"Eren," llamó Levi a la muchacha antes de que se dirigiera a su cabaña para dormir.

"¿Sí, Capitán?" inquirió ella, aún avergonzada por lo de esa tarde.

"Recoge tus cosas y vuelve a tu casa. Este no es un lugar para ti."

Erenia se sintió desfallecer. "¡...Pero—!"

"Te he dado una orden, y espero que la obedezcas," dijo Levi con aspereza. "No llevaré a incompetentes a morir en vano en mi ejército. No quiero verte en la mañana. ¿Entiendes?"

"...Sí, señor," se resignó Erenia. Levi ya le había dado su oportunidad, pero parecía que, a final de cuentas no importaba su esfuerzo, nobleza o terquedad, jamás podría ser tan ágil y fuerte como un hombre.

Erenia estaba por retirarse para recoger sus cosas, cuando el destello de la luna sobre la navaja enterrada en el poste llamó su atención. Frunció el ceño y se acercó. Se amarró las pesadas medallas en sus muñecas y comenzó a escalar el poste.

Quizá tendría que irse, pero nadie pisotearía su dignidad.

* * *

Erenia estaba tan concentrada que la noche pasó sin que lo notara. Sus brazos y piernas se sentían adoloridos del esfuerzo físico y un desagradable sudor cubría su cuerpo, pero no le prestó atención. Ya estaba cerca de su objetivo.

El sol comenzó a salir y los soldados a despertar y abandonar la cabaña, para encontrarse con la imagen de Erenia a punto de alcanzar la navaja del poste. A pesar de los roces que la mayoría habían tenido con ella, no pudieron evitar impresionarse e incluso apoyarla para que llegara hasta arriba. Erenia seguía escalando, apenas a unos centímetros de su meta.

Levi dejó su cabaña minutos después y apenas salió al patio, la navaja se enterró en el pasto justo enfrente de él, a lo que sorprendido levantó la vista y se encontró con el cadete castaño, sentado en el poste y sonriendo triunfante mientras sus compañeros lo vitoreaban desde abajo.

Está bien, tal vez había cometido un error al dudar de Jaeger... Por segunda vez.

A diferencia de la primera ocasión, el desempeño de Erenia no decayó después de aquella gran prueba. Había aprendido buenas técnicas de pelea y se movía casi tan rápida y certera como el Capitán, al grado de que sus peleas ahora se extendían por mucho tiempo ya que estaban muy reñidas. Su fuerza y resistencia física habían incrementado y ahora era capaz de correr al nivel de Mikaso y Levi con la pesada carga. Armin también había mejorado.

Ahora todos se entendían mejor en equipo y estaban mucho más coordinados. Incluso a veces parecía que se entendían sólo con la mirada. Las riñas y los desacuerdos habían disminuido increíblemente y todos habían pulido sus habilidades y minimizado sus defectos, aunque algunos en mayor medida que otros. De igual forma, el entrenamiento había llegado a su fin y ahora Levi podía estar seguro de que contaba con un grupo competente de soldados para ganar la guerra. Pronto sería tiempo de poner en práctica la estrategia de Erwin.

* * *

"¿Qué ves aquí, Ymir?" preguntó Reiner a uno de los miembros de su ejército, lanzándole una muñeca que había encontrado. La mujer la atrapó entre sus manos y la observó atentamente.

"Parece artesanal. Puede ser de Trost o algún pueblo cercano," respondió ella.

Bertolt se acercó a la muñeca. "Es extraño. Huele a… pólvora. De los cañones."

Reiner sonrió, encantado. "Así es. Iremos a Trost entonces."

"Pero pensé que lo más rápido sería pasar directamente las murallas, sin detenernos en ningún pueblo. Especialmente los que están en las brechas, seríamos descubiertos y alertarían al Rey," razonó Annie.

"Qué va, Annie. ¿Acaso no tienes espíritu aventurero? Podemos encargarnos de los soldados en Trost fácilmente, y sería un movimiento inesperado. Además… Hay que devolverle a la niña su muñeca," añadió Reiner en tono siniestro, mientras la sonrisa se ensanchaba en su rostro.


	3. Capítulo 3

**A/N: **_Hey! Primero que nada, quiero agradecer por sus lindos reviews :) me feliz que les guste la historia! Y bueno, aquí los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Aparte de este, solo falta un cap mas :( pero en fin, tenía planeado que sería una historia corta desde el principio. De hecho me sorprende un poco como me extendí con este cap, pero creo que quedó bien XD en fin, me gustaría saber sus opiniones. A leer! :D_

* * *

**capítulo 3.**

* * *

"¿Realmente tienes que hacer esto ahora?"

"Oh, cállate, Jeanne," reprendió Erenia mientras se desvestía bajo el manto de la noche. "¿Después de lo de la navaja? Me urge un baño. Además, para eso te tengo a ti, ¿no? Si tanto te preocupa, asegúrate de que no venga nadie."

"Pff, si tanto quieres que te descubran..."

Erenia la ignoró y se metió al agua. Era una pequeña laguna en el campamento donde regularmente se aseaban y lavaban su ropa. Muy frecuentemente veía ahí al Capitán Levi, pero por suerte esa vez no había nadie.

"Ah..." suspiró Erenia, echando la cabeza para atrás y cerrando los ojos, completamente relajada. Frotó su cuerpo adolorido y se detuvo en sus senos, masajeándolos y soltando otro gemido.

Jeanne puso los ojos en blanco. "Urgida. ¿Qué no puedes tener algo de autocontrol?"

"¡N-no seas estúpida, no estaba haciendo eso!" replicó Erenia, abriendo los ojos de golpe y totalmente avergonzada. "Trata tú de andar con los senos vendados todo el día, cara de caballo. Llega un momento en el que duelen..." murmuró.

"Con que es eso, eh... Pensé que te estabas toqueteando, pervertida," se burló Jeanne desde la orilla, haciendo que su amiga se sonrojara más y le respondiera de mala forma, cuando escuchó pasos cerca. "Mierda," maldijo por lo bajo y se escabulló entre las hierbas cercanas lo más rápido que pudo.

"¿Jeanne? ¡Jeanne! ¿A dónde fue esa perra...?" siseó Erenia para sí, irritada, cuando de pronto...

"¡Hombre al agua!" resonó la voz de Hans y se lanzó a la laguna. Le siguieron Pedro y Auruo, salpicando a Erenia y generando unas cuantas olas.

"¡Maldita sea!" susurró Erenia entre dientes, acercándose a la orilla y tratando de evitar exponer sus encantos.

"¡Eren!" exclamó Hans.

...demasiado tarde. La habían visto.

"Oh, h-hola chicos... Tomé un baño rápido y ya estaba por irme, lo siento..."

"Oye, ¿no estabas con alguien? Creí ver a alguien salir corriendo..."

"¿Y-yo? N-no, claro que no, debiste haberte confundido, Hans..."

"Hey, Eren. Sé que te tratamos algo mal, así que queríamos hacer las paces. Lo sentimos," se disculpó Pedro dulcemente. Erenia se sentía halagada por aquel hecho, pero no podía quedarse ahí por mucho tiempo o acercárseles en demasía.

"Oh, gracias. Yo también lo siento. Pero de todas formas tengo que irme, necesito practicar con mi equipo..."

"Qué va, ¡si ya eres bastante bueno! Quédate a jugar con nosotros un rato, ¿sí? ¡Hasta Auruo quiere! ¿Verdad, Auruo?" insistió Hans, acercándose a la muchacha, quien se tapó con un lirio que se encontró cerca y retrocedió.

Auruo se encogió de hombros y se hizo el desinteresado. "Como sea..." respondió, pero ya era bastante qué decir de su parte dada la manera en que había tratado a Erenia al principio.

"¿Ya ves? ¡Quédate!"

"E-en verdad tengo que irme..."

"Hey, soldadito, ¿vas a dejarme esperando toda la noche?"

Los ojos de Erenia se abrieron como platos ante la impresión. Volteó hacia dónde provenía la voz para toparse con nada más ni nada menos que Jeanne, quien estaba recargada sugestivamente al lado de un árbol cercano. Había rasgado su falda y desabotonado su camisa, y colocaba una mano en su cintura. Hans, Pedro y Auruo miraron con impresión a la exuberante y guapa muchacha.

"¡¿Cómo rayos lograste que una prostituta se escabullera aquí?!" siseó Auruo, envidioso, mientras que Hans le hacía señas a Erenia de lo bien que estaba Jeanne y Pedro tan sólo la observaba, boquiabierto y ruborizado.

Jeanne caminó provocativamente hacia Erenia y colocó una toalla sobre sus hombros. Al inclinarse reveló más de su escote, atontando un poco más a los jóvenes. Les guiñó un ojo.

"Disculpen. Mi amigo y yo nos estábamos divirtiendo un poco antes de que ustedes llegaran, pero es tan tímido que no quiso presentarme," se excusó Jeanne, sonriendo coquetamente para después hacer un puchero. "Podemos contar con su discreción, ¿verdad?"

Auruo y Pedro asintieron como estúpidos, demasiado impactados como para decir algo. Hans sonrió y guiñó un ojo de vuelta. "¡Claro que sí! ¡Diviértanse, chicos!"

"Gracias," contestó Erenia secamente. Envolvió bien la toalla que Jeanne había traído y salió rápidamente, con la chica cubriéndolo por detrás.

"Soldadito... ¡¿no se te ocurrió nada mejor?!" le reclamó Erenia cuando ya estaban lo suficientemente lejos.

"Cállate. Me debes una."

"Sí, sí, lo que sea. Gracias, Jeanne," respondió Erenia con algo de amargura.

"De nada... Ahora vete a cambiar antes de que alguien más te vea," ordenó Jeanne. Erenia se adelantó unos cuantos pasos mientras Jeanne miraba hacia abajo. Su falda favorita ahora estaba rota y arruinada.

De pronto, chocó con alguien que venía corriendo en la dirección opuesta y ambos cayeron al suelo.

"¡Ouch! Fíjate por donde vas, ¡idio...! ¡¿Armin?!"

"¡Jeanne! ¡Lo siento!" se disculpó el rubio, sonrojándose debido a la posición en la que estaban —él arriba de ella— y la cercanía de sus rostros. "Pero... ¡¿qué te pasó?!" inquirió, notando el estado de su ropa.

"Eh... No importa..." Jeanne desvió la mirada. Armin se ruborizó aún más profusamente al sentir los suaves y descubiertos senos de Jeanne contra su pecho.

"E-estás muy linda de todas formas," la elogió, poniéndose de pie rápidamente y ayudándola a levantarse.

"¿Tú crees?"

"¡Ajá!" asintió el rubio, causando que fuera ella la que se sonrojara ahora.

"Pues... gracias, Armin."

"Sólo digo lo que pienso," respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros. "Y... ¿qué haces?"

Jeanne tomó un mechón de su cabello y comenzó a juguetear con él, aún ruborizada. Armin era muy amable, y la verdad es que siempre le había atraído un poco.

"Acompañé a Erenia a que tomara un baño, y ahora espero a que termine de cambiarse."

"Oh, ya veo. ¿Puedo hacerte compañía entonces, mientras la esperas?"

La chica sonrió. "Claro que sí."

Armin le sonrió de vuelta y tomó su mano.

"Es una bonita noche, ¿no?"

* * *

Erenia salió de su cabaña con su uniforme de cadete puesto de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, no tenía otra ropa, así que tenía que conformarse con eso. Se sorprendió un poco cuando se encontró a Jeanne y Armin platicando y riendo juntos, esperándola cerca.

"¿Chicos?" preguntó. Ambos dieron un pequeño respingo y voltearon a verla. La castaña ojeó sus manos unidas y enarcó una ceja en cuestión de pregunta, a lo que ambos sólo se pusieron nerviosos y se soltaron de inmediato.

"Jódanse," escupió Erenia por lo bajo. Ellos la ignoraron y comenzaron a caminar juntos a la cabaña donde cenaban todos. Jeanne se transformó, en caso de que pasara alguien por ahí.

Pasaron también por la cabaña del consejero Verman, y desde la ventana de éste último se podían observar su silueta y la del Capitán Levi... Y no parecían muy felices, a juzgar por lo que decían.

"Debe estar bromeando si piensa que ese montón de tontos está calificado para ir a la guerra, Capitán."

"Completaron su entrenamiento y han demostrado no ser una bola de basura como lo pensaba. Además, el jodido plan de Erwin necesita llevarse a cabo pronto, señor Kitts. Debemos partir a Trost en unos días."

"Cuando el Comandante lea el informe que planeo enviarle, comprenderá por qué su ejército obviamente no está listo y reconsiderará haberlo subido de rango. Así que le recomiendo que mejor disfrute sus últimos días como Capitán."

Eso pareció terminar con la paciencia del soldado. Se escuchó el sonido de una silla arrastrándose y un gemido de parte de Kitts. Levi lo había jalado hacia sí para amenazarlo.

"Escúchame, pedazo de mierda..."

"Oh-oh, Capitán Levi. Podrá ser amigo del Comandante y un soldado reconocido, pero le recuerdo que yo soy el consejero del Rey. Así que, a menos que quiera empeorar su reporte aún más, le recomiendo que salga de mi cabaña. ¿Entendido?"

Levi sólo refunfuñó y lo arrojó lejos. Se escuchó algo romperse y la puerta azotarse.

Armin, Erenia y Jeanne —en su forma de caballo— intercambiaron miradas. Estaban a punto de aumentar el paso y retirarse cuando Levi salió de la cabaña —azotando la puerta, de nuevo— y los rebasó, obviamente molesto. Armin y Jeanne se hicieron los desentendidos, aunque obviamente estaban afectados e incómodos por la discusión que habían escuchado accidentalmente. Erenia, sin embargo, sintió la necesidad de hacer algún comentario.

"Kitts Verman es sólo un idiota con mucho poder. Podríamos darle una lección, ¿no, Capitán Levi?" inquirió con una risita nerviosa al final. Levi únicamente volteó a verle por un segundo y siguió su camino. Erenia suspiró, observándolo alejarse.

"No puedo creerlo," murmuró Armin. Jeanne relinchó, si no fuera un caballo, Erenia juraría que se estaba burlando.

"¿Eh? ¿Qué pasa?"

"¡Te gusta!" replicó Armin, hablando lo suficientemente quedo para que Levi no lo escuchara a lo lejos. Jeanne relinchó una vez más.

"¡Claro que no! ¡Eso no es cierto!" se defendió Erenia, mas la sonrisita de Armin la hizo sonrojarse un poco. Maldita sea, nunca podía mentirle a Armin.

"Sí, claro," respondió el rubio sarcásticamente. Erenia abrió la boca para responder cuando Levi se dio la media vuelta y dijo desde lejos:

"¿Eren?"

Erenia se volteó para verle de inmediato, nerviosa. ¿Habría escuchado algo?

"¿S-sí, Capitán Levi?"

Levi hizo una seña con la cabeza, como invitándola a que se le uniera. A Erenia se le iluminó el rostro y corrió para alcanzarlo, dejando a sus amigos detrás. Jeanne y Armin se miraron y decidieron regresar a su cabaña.

* * *

"¡Chicos! ¿Por qué esas caras largas?" preguntó Sasho cuando los vio llegar. Jeanne se transformó en una muchacha de nuevo.

"Hola, Sasho. Te vez feliz hoy," señaló Armin, sonriendo levemente, aunque todavía se veía triste por lo que había escuchado recientemente.

"¡Sí!" exclamó Sasho. "Tu amigo Mikaso me guardó algo de pan y carne de la cena. Y una patata. ¡Fue muy bueno!"

"Ya sabes lo que dicen, barriga llena, corazón contento..." farfulló Jeanne. Armin la ignoró.

"¿Y Mikaso?" preguntó.

"Oh, fue a prepararse para dormir hace un momento. Pero, ¿por qué se ven tan tristes? Les ofrecería comida, pero ya me acabé todo..."

"Gracias, pero no es eso, Sasho..."

"Ese maldito idiota de Verman no quiere dejarles participar en la guerra. Así que básicamente hemos perdido nuestro tiempo aquí," explicó Jeanne finalmente, cruzándose de brazos.

"¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero eso no es justo!" replicó Sasho, angustiado de pronto. "Entonces... ¡¿Quieres decir que nos quedaremos así para siempre?!"

Armin frunció el ceño. "¿Huh? ¿De qué hablas, Sasho?"

Jeanne colocó una mano sobre el hombro de Armin, atrayendo su atención. "Es que..." comenzó a explicarle; "Sasho y yo estábamos diciendo el otro día mientras ustedes entrenaban, que quizá si hacíamos un buen trabajo acompañándolos y ayudándolos tú podrías convencer a los espíritus de la casa Jaeger a que nos quiten nuestras maldiciones y ser sólo humanos. Pero después de esto, dudo que sea posible," finalizó entristecida.

Armin le sonrió. "Jeanne, ¿por qué no me lo habías dicho antes? Claro que podría ayudarlos."

"¿En serio lo harías?" inquirió Jeanne, atónita. No pensaba que Armin lo aceptaría tan fácil.

"Claro que sí. Ustedes son mis amigos."

La muchacha suspiró. "De todas formas ya no tiene sentido si no pueden ir a la guerra."

"¿Quién dijo que no?" retó Armin. "Vamos, no pienso desperdiciar este maldito entrenamiento. Iremos a esa guerra y ganaremos pase lo que pase."

"Armin, ¿qué piensas hacer?" inquirió Sasho, perplejo. Armin se adentró en la cabaña y buscó por papel y tinta para escribir.

"Voy a escribir una carta del Comandante Smith solicitando ayuda urgente en el distrito Trost, y ustedes se la entregarán a Kitts Verman. Les apuesto a que mañana ya estaremos en camino a la muralla Rose."

Jeanne y Sasho se miraron y asintieron. "Está bien."

Cuando Armin terminó con la carta, la colocó en un sobre y apuntó los datos correctos. Sasho tomó prestado uno de los uniformes de Mikaso y la capa vieja del papá de Erenia, para parecer un soldado ya graduado y entrenado. Entonces salieron y Jeanne se transformó en caballo y permitió que Sasho la montara. Fueron a la cabaña de Kitts, pero él ya no estaba ahí, así que supusieron que debía estar cenando o tomando un baño. Decidieron ir a la laguna primero, y en efecto ahí estaba, aunque acababa de salir.

"Malditos niños insolentes..." refunfuñó, todas sus cosas estaban empapadas. De seguro le habían jugado alguna broma. Sasho se aproximó entonces.

"Noticias urgentes del Comandante," dijo firmemente y le entregó la carta. Verman la miró con sospecha antes de tomarla.

"¿Quién es usted?" inquirió, escudriñándolo con la mirada.

"Sasho Braus, Escuadrón 104."

Verman frunció el ceño. "Pero si éste es el Escuadrón 104..."

"Blah, blah, blah. Números, números, números... ¡¿Acaso eso importa?!" reprochó Sasho, en un impulso por ocultar su error. "¡Esto es una guerra! ¡No debería desperdiciar valioso tiempo en el que personas podrían estar muriendo! Sólo lea la maldita carta, ¡¿de acuerdo?! Pff, como si tuviera tiempo de estas tonterías..." masculló y se marchó con Jeanne antes de que el consejero tuviera más tiempo de interrogarlo.

"¿Cómo estuve?" le preguntó a Armin, quien había observado la escena oculto a lo lejos.

"Perfecto. Toma, conseguí más comida para ti."

"Whoa... ¡Gracias, Armin!" contestó Sasho, desmontando y aceptando las golosinas que el rubio le ofrecía. "¿Y ahora qué?"

Armin sonrió con suficiencia. "Ahora esperamos."

* * *

Erenia siguió al Capitán Levi hasta su cabaña, la cual no estaba tan alejada de la de Kitts. Levi la invitó a entrar. Era pequeña, pero bastante acogedora e increíblemente limpia y ordenada.

Levi se dirigió a la reducida cocina y buscó algo en las alacenas. Sacó varias botellas.

"¿Quieres algo de tomar?" ofreció. "Tengo whisky y vino barato, no es la gran cosa pero..."

"Oh... No, gracias," rechazó Erenia con una sonrisa amable. Levi le sostuvo la mirada.

"¿No tomas?"

Erenia negó con la cabeza. No era muy bien visto que una mujer, y menos de su edad, tomara.

"No realmente. No estoy acostumbrado."

Levi suspiró y le sirvió whisky de todas formas. "Vamos. No seas marica."

"Pues... gracias, Capitán Levi," aceptó Erenia por cortesía. Levi asintió y levantó su propio vaso —ya que no había copas— para brindar. Después, ambos dieron un trago.

"Ah..." exhaló Levi. Erenia hizo una mueca, el alcohol le quemaba la garganta y la verdad es que no le encontraba la gracia a eso de beber. Ni siquiera le había dejado un buen sabor.

"Eren, ¿tú qué opinas de lo que dijo ese idiota de Kitts?" preguntó Levi después de un rato. "Y sé honesto."

Erenia discretamente puso el vaso algo lejos de ella. "Yo creo que estamos listos. Capitán, hemos entrenado muy duro para esto, y podemos vencerlos... Yo lo sé, ¡podemos acabar con todos ellos...!" exclamó acaloradamente, como era habitual de ella cuando se emocionaba. "Además," añadió en un tono más calmado; "creo que usted es un gran Capitán."

Levi sólo se recargó en el asiento de su silla y la miró con una expresión levemente divertida.

"Eren, ¿eres gay?"

"¡¿Q-qué?!" exclamó ella, completamente sonrojada. "¡No, por supuesto que no!"

"Hm. Lo siento. Es que eres un poco raro, y pensaba que tú y ese chico Mikaso..."

"¡N-no, nada que ver!" Erenia sacudió sus manos frenéticamente, negando todo con desesperación. "Mikaso y yo no..."

"Está bien, entiendo," la interrumpió el Capitán, pero Erenia sentía la necesidad de explicarse. Suspiró.

"Mikaso es como parte de nuestra familia, por eso es tan sobreprotector con mi hermana y conmigo."

"Ah, claro. La famosísima Erenia Jaeger," señaló Levi.

"¿La conoces?" inquirió ella, sorprendida, mas pronto recordó que el día del reclutamiento Levi había mencionado que había escuchado de ella. "No, ¿qué has oído sobre ella?"

El soldado pelinegro se encogió de hombros. "Tú sabes mejor que yo, lo habitual. Aunque... Erwin me contó unas cuantas cosillas más," y con eso sonrió, si bien casi imperceptiblemente, mas fue suficiente para capturar a Erenia. "Tu hermana es increíble," añadió.

"¡¿El Comandante Erwin Smith?! Dios, no. ¡Lo siento tanto!" Erenia se cubrió la cara con sus manos por la vergüenza, recordando todo lo que había pasado aquél día con la casamentera. Dios, ¡¿qué tanto sabría Levi al respecto?!

"¿Sabes lo que pasó?" preguntó él.

"Claro. Erenia y yo somos muy cercanos," dijo la castaña tímidamente, soltando una risita nerviosa. "Ella me cuenta todo."

Levi asintió. "Ya veo. Me gustaría conocerla."

"¡¿En verdad?!" exclamó, quitándose las manos del rostro y sorprendida.

"¿Por qué no? Suena como una chica interesante. Eso, claro, si no te molesta," señaló Levi educada y casualmente.

"Yo..." Erenia meditó sobre el asunto. Estaba segura que aquella era la primera vez que un hombre que no fuera alguno de sus amigos decía que quería verla, ¡y era el Capitán Levi! Sin embargo… Aquello jamás podría funcionar, porque significaría revelar su identidad y ser ejecutada. Aunque… Quizá, sólo si lograba sobrevivir a la guerra y hacer un buen papel, podría ganarse la amistad del Capitán y arreglarle una cita "con su hermana". Entonces podría ser como normalmente era y si las cosas funcionaban, eventualmente confesarle la verdad. Sí, de seguro Levi se enojaría en un principio, pero tal vez para ese entonces podría haber logrado acercarse lo suficiente a él como para que le perdonara y aceptara una relación con ella. El plan era descabellado, pero podía funcionar. Y hasta ahora, Erenia había tenido un buen desempeño. ¡Sí! Las cosas iban pintando bien para ella. Por el momento tenía que concentrarse en ganarse la amistad del Capitán como "Eren".

"No, ¡claro que no!" respondió Erenia por fin. "Yo puedo presentarlos después de esta guerra, ¡estoy seguro que a Erenia le encantaría! Aunque..." miró hacia abajo; "Capitán Levi, ¿de verdad no le importa lo que dicen sobre ella? Lo de la maldición y esas cosas..."

Levi hizo un ademán de completa indiferencia. "Pendejadas que la gente dice. Además, me gustan las chicas con carácter, y Erenia suena como alguien así. Con todo respeto, Jaeger."

Erenia soltó otra risita nerviosa y se sobó la nuca. "No se preocupe. Es de familia."

"Sí, puedo darme cuenta de eso," dijo Levi sarcásticamente, enarcando una ceja. La sonrisa de Erenia se ensanchó.

"Y... ¿Usted y el Comandante Erwin son buenos amigos?" preguntó después de un pequeño silencio en el que Levi dio otro trago a su bebida.

"Bastante, diría yo," respondió. "Conozco a la familia Smith desde hace mucho tiempo. Incluso estuve saliendo con Erwina por un tiempo, pero no funcionó."

"Oh... Lo siento," dijo Erenia. El Capitán Levi era una persona solitaria, y le daba un poco de tristeza que le contara aquellas cosas. Aunque, con alguien tan difícil como Erwina —al menos desde el punto de vista de Erenia—, era comprensible que su relación hubiera fracasado. Levi, al contrario, parecía bastante indiferente al respecto, pero quién sabría qué tanta emoción se ocultaba detrás de su seriedad habitual.

"Esa clase de mierda pasa. De todas formas, el bastardo de Erwin y yo nos llevamos muy bien. Está más loco que una maldita cabra con sus estrategias, pero siempre funcionan." Y entonces, levantó la mirada para observar a Erenia. Sus ojos eran profundos y penetrantes, tanto que la castaña no podía dejar de mirarle de vuelta. "Y él confía en mí, de la misma manera en que yo confío en ti. Así que Eren, por favor no la cagues," dijo.

"No..." respondió Erenia instintivamente, antes de meditar mejor en esas últimas palabras. " Espere… ¡¿Usted en verdad confía en mí?!" preguntó, incrédula. Levi le había dado otro sorbo a su vaso.

"Ajá," confirmó cortante.

"¿Por qué?" preguntó Erenia instintivamente. "No me malinterprete, en verdad lo aprecio, pero... ¿Qué hice? ¿Qué tengo de especial?"

Levi exhaló y colocó su vaso sobre la mesa algo abruptamente.

"No me gusta admitirlo, pero siento que una parte de mí se refleja en ti, Eren. Rebelde, decidido," confesó. "Claro, yo nunca fui tan torpe como tú pero... Tu determinación te ha hecho fuerte, y admiro eso. Y si le dices a alguien más, juro que te sacaré los ojos y te arrancaré las piernas," finalizó, serio y amenazador, aunque Erenia podía jurar que de seguro se sentía algo avergonzado. En su caso, la revelación la había hecho tremendamente feliz.

"Prometo no hacerlo. Gracias, Capitán Levi," dijo, sonriendo de oreja a oreja. De pronto, la puerta se abrió de golpe y un muy alterado Kitts Verman irrumpió en la cabaña.

"¡Capitán! ¡Llegó una carta urgente del Comandante Smith! ¡Dice que nos necesita en Trost lo más rápido posible!" vociferó, sacudiendo la carta en sus manos frenéticamente.

Los ojos de Levi se abrieron más debido a la sorpresa. "¿Qué...?" espetó sin aire. Los planes de Erwin nunca salían mal. _Nunca_. Negó con la cabeza. "No puede ser... Corran la voz a los soldados," ordenó firmemente, recuperando su templanza. "Díganles que empaquen sus cosas y se preparen para la guerra, porque nos marchamos mañana a primera hora."

Erenia lo miró. Sabía que en el fondo estaba alterado, y no le gustaba.

"Sí, Capitán Levi."

* * *

Esa noche, Erenia no pudo dormir. En lo único que pensaba era en el Capitán Levi, tan atractivo como siempre, invitándola a su cabaña y diciéndole que tenía su confianza y que quería conocerla… en la vida real. Su corazón latía más rápido de sólo pensarlo, no podía permitirse arruinar esa oportunidad. Ahora tenía otra razón para regresar de esa guerra con vida además de volver a ver a su padre y a su madre, o demostrarles a todos que una mujer no sólo valía por el hombre con el que estuviera casada. Debía sobrevivir, y debía asegurarse que Levi también sobreviviera si quería una oportunidad para su propia felicidad. Porque, y como Erenia se dio cuenta esa noche, por fin había conocido un hombre con el que le gustaría pasar toda su vida si eso era posible. Un hombre con el que quería compartir todas sus experiencias y del que quería conocer todo lo que pudiera. Por fin había descubierto el amor, una extraña mezcla de pasión, deseo y cariño; y eso la asustaba y la entusiasmaba de una manera que era a la vez hermosa y atemorizante.

Esa noche, mientras Erenia se daba vueltas en la cama agradeció por conocer aquél sentimiento. Y también agradeció por la oscuridad y por el sueño pesado de sus amigos, porque así no podían oír sus suspiros u observar el rubor en sus mejillas mientras se tocaba y recordaba lo guapo que se veía Levi mientras conversaban esa noche.

* * *

La tropa salió en la madrugada, incluso antes de que amaneciera; todos listos con sus equipos, sus caballos y sus capas verdes con las Alas de la Libertad en la espalda, porque ahora eran soldados oficialmente. El camino hacia Trost era largo, pero se entretuvieron cantando y conversando y diciendo tonterías _de hombres_.

"No, tú no entiendes. Mi chica ideal tiene que ser perfecta y dulce, si va a estar con alguien como yo," decía Auruo con suficiencia. Después de agotar otros temas de conversación y sabiendo que ya no faltaba mucho para llegar al distrito; ahora jugaban a describir cómo sería su chica ideal, cortesía de Hans.

"Por Dios, Auruo," lo reprendió Pedro. "Con razón no consigues a nadie. ¿Y debe morderse la lengua, también?"

"¡Oye! ¡Yo no me muerdo la leng... ¡ah!" exclamó Auruo, adolorido después de haberlo hecho sin querer. Pedro y Hans intercambiaron miradas y rieron.

"Pues mi chica ideal debe amar hacer experimentos y aprender tanto como yo," afirmó Hans, ya sereno. Auruo puso los ojos en blanco.

"Dios, de seguro te gustaría una loca..."

"Cállate. Hey, Pedro, ¿cómo sería tu chica ideal?" preguntó Hans, sonriendo.

"¿M-mi chica ideal?" reafirmó Pedro con timidez. Bajó la mirada y sonrió un poco. "En realidad no importa mientras sea una buena persona... Y que sea algo linda, con eso me conformo."

"Awww, Pedro, ¡eres tan dulce!" dijo Hans, emocionado. "Y hablando de chicos dulces... ¿Armin?"

"¿Huh?" Armin levantó las cejas y se sonrojó un poco. Miró hacia el frente, donde iba Erenia justo atrás del Capitán Levi, y se fijó en su caballo. No podía esperar a que todo terminara para poder estar todo el día con Jeanne.

"Yo ya tengo una chica, y es la más bella de todas," sonrió.

"Awww... ¡Tienes que presentárnosla!" exclamó Hans, conmovido. Armin sólo dejó escapar una risita y se sonrojó un poco más cuando escuchó a Jeanne relinchar.

"Je, sí... Algún día, quizás."

Pedro se adelantó un poco con su caballo, alcanzando a Erenia. "¿Qué hay de ti, Eren?" cuestionó amablemente. Erenia se ruborizó, y, sin querer, echó un vistazo a la espalda del Capitán Levi, quien se veía tan impasible y majestuoso con su uniforme completo y montando su caballo diestramente.

"¿Y-yo? En realidad no lo he pensado, aunque... Me gustaría que fuera pequeña. Pequeña y fuerte," tragó, nerviosa. Sus ojos nunca se despegaron de la espalda de su superior.

Sus compañeros se miraron entre sí como si Erenia estuviera loca, pero es que vaya que esa había sido una definición bastante particular.

"Oh, claro..." dijo Pedro, tratando de sonar lo más amable posible. Auruo estalló en risas.

"¡A Eren le gustan las machorras!" se burló.

Erenia se puso más roja que una amapola y se percató de la estupidez que había dicho sin pensarlo. "¡N-no! ¡No me refería a eso, chicos!"

"Déjenlo en paz," dijo Mikaso con frialdad desde atrás.

"¡Mikaso!" vociferó Hans, rompiendo la tensión. "¡Es tu turno entonces!"

"¿Eh?" inquirió el chico.

"Tu chica ideal. Descríbela," explicó Pedro. Mikaso se encogió de hombros.

"Me gustan rubias," dijo.

"¡Wow, buena elección!" aprobó Hans.

"Tienes buen gusto..." acordó Auruo.

"¿…En serio?" preguntó Armin, levantando una ceja. "Pensé que te gustaban _morenas_."

Mikaso captó la indirecta. "¡No! Dios, pensé que tú lo sabías bien, Armin. Ella es sólo como mi hermana. Mi familia," aclaró.

"Me pregunto cómo sería la chica ideal del Capitán Levi," murmuró Pedro con curiosidad e ignorando su pequeña conversación, ya que no entendía a qué se referían.

"Sí, yo también," coincidió Hans. "Eren, ¿por qué no le preguntas?"

"¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Y por qué yo?!" exclamó Erenia. Hans sólo se encogió de hombros, sonriendo. Erenia suspiró, ellos bien habían notado la extraña cercanía que había surgido entre los dos soldados, y no dejarían de molestar con eso.

"¿Capitán?" inquirió.

Levi volteó ligeramente. "Eren," asintió, reconociéndole.

Erenia se armó de valentía. El viaje había sido largo y cansado, pero por suerte ya habían llegado a la muralla y la puerta de la ciudad se abría ante sus ojos lentamente. Era ahora o nunca.

"¿Q-qué clase de chicas le gustan?" finalmente soltó. En ese momento la puerta se levantó en su totalidad y les permitió ver el estado de la ciudad. Levi ni siquiera tuvo tiempo de meditar su pregunta, porque en ese instante se detuvo en seco, y su tropa también.

"No puede ser..." susurró Erenia en voz baja.

La ciudad estaba desierta. Las casas y la muralla de más afuera estaban completamente destruidas. No había ruido, ni siquiera algún llanto, alguna señal de vida. Se podían apreciar algunos cadáveres en las calles, las cuales estaban manchadas con sangre.

"¿Qué pasó aquí?" dijo Levi sin respiración, y entonces salió en su caballo a la máxima velocidad, tratando de buscar algún sobreviviente, alguna señal del enemigo, del ejército, cualquier cosa…

Su tropa lo siguió al mismo paso veloz, detrás de él. Nadie hablaba, todos sólo miraban a los lados tratando de encontrar algo, pero no había más que escombros y cadáveres. Después de un rato de desesperación, Levi le indicó a su caballo que se detuviera en seco, y el animal se alteró tanto que casi lo tira. Pero el Capitán supo controlarlo.

"¡¿Qué mierda?!" exclamó agitado, perdiendo su usual calma y mirando para todos lados. "¡¿Qué diablos pasó aquí?! ¡¿Y dónde putas está el ejército de Erwin?!"

"Capitán..." habló Verman, detrás de él, y apuntó hacia uno de tantos callejones. De tal sombrío lugar, sobresalía el cadáver de Erwin, apenas reconocible por su capa verde y la constitución de su cuerpo ensangrentado.

Levi desmontó y se acercó a revisar el cadáver. "No..." murmuró una vez que había confirmado sus sospechas, y levantó la vista y se percató de que varios soldados de sus tropas también estaban muertos alrededor. Alguien los había emboscado.

"Erwin, ¡maldita sea! ¡Tus jodidos planes siempre funcionan, no me vengas con esta putada ahora!" gritó Levi fuera de sí, arrancándole el escudo de su chaqueta y las espadas de sus manos ensangrentadas, y poniéndose de pie. Pateó el peluquín rubio que yacía al lado del cuerpo de su amigo, el cual también estaba lleno de sangre. Y una vez que hubo descargado parte de su furia, guardó las espadas y se incorporó a sus tropas de nuevo, que ya también habían desmontado y esperaban órdenes sin decir una palabra, aunque el terror era legible en sus rostros.

"Mierda..." masculló Levi, apretando los puños y mirando al suelo mancillado. Erenia se le acercó de inmediato, pero lo pensó dos veces antes de tratar de tocarlo o algo parecido. No era el momento.

"Capitán Levi, lo siento mucho," fue lo único que se atrevió a decir.

Levi levantó la mirada. Su ceño estaba fruncido, pero no como siempre. Esta vez, había verdadera furia en sus ojos, un deseo de matar muy claro que asustó a Erenia un poco.

"¿Sentirlo? ¡Por favor! Encontraremos a esos malditos titanes y los exterminaremos de una buena vez, lenta y dolorosamente... Les haré pagar por todo el daño que han causado a la humanidad y por obligarnos a vivir dentro de estas podridas murallas... ¡Lo juro!" dijo pesada y orgullosamente, levantando uno de sus puños en un gesto de lucha.

Erenia parpadeó y se percató que lo que le había dicho Levi la noche anterior era cierto. Ambos se parecían un poco.

"Yo... yo lo ayudaré, Capitán," dijo con firmeza, posando su puño sobre su pecho en una señal de lealtad.

"No esperaba menos de ti, Eren," respondió Levi. Mikaso echó un vistazo a ambos, notando su determinación, y dio un paso al frente con su puño en el pecho.

"Yo también ayudaré."

Armin repitió el gesto. "Y yo."

"Y nosotros," agregaron Pedro, Hans y Auruo.

"Nosotros también," dijo otro grupo de soldados, haciendo lo mismo: Connie, Christopher, Thomas, Franz, Mino.

"¡También nosotros!" Eld, Gunther, Farlan, Isabelo, Nanaba.

"¡Cuenten con nosotros!" Rico, Ian, Gustav, Anko, Ilso.

"¡Todos ayudaremos!" exclamó Erenia, animada por la respuesta tan entusiasta de sus compañeros mientras ellos vitoreaban. "¡Hay que derrotar a esos jodidos titanes de una buena vez!"

Una flecha pasó veloz y peligrosamente por el pequeño espacio entre Erenia y Levi. Se hizo el silencio y todos voltearon en dirección de donde había venido la flecha, que era desde arriba. Algunos soldados hicieron exclamaciones o jadearon de sorpresa al notar a dos de los titanes encima del techo de una cabaña. Eran su líder, Reiner Braun, rubio y fornido; y otra chica, también de cabellos rubios y que sostenía un arco, preparada para lanzar otra flecha.

"Quiero verlos tratar," dijo Reiner con voz siniestra.

Poco a poco, los titanes comenzaron a aparecer con sus armas. Estaban por todos lados, bien escondidos entre callejones, casas y escombros para no ser descubiertos. Los soldados dieron unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás, acorralados y en guardia. Los titanes superaban en número a su pequeña tropa.

¿Cómo no los habían notado antes?

"Soldados, ¡ésta es nuestra hora de luchar!" exclamó Levi fervientemente y se dirigió con su equipo de maniobras hacia donde estaban Reiner y la rubia.

"¡Capitán!" gritó Erenia, horrorizada, mas no pudo seguirlo ya que pronto se vieron rodeados de titanes. Casi la atacan, pero Mikaso la defendió. Desenvainó sus espadas y degolló la cabeza de dos titanes en un instante.

"¡Concéntrate!" le dijo. Erenia frunció el ceño y asintió, sacando sus espadas también y tratando de esquivar los ataques de los titanes e hiriendo a los que podía. Sus armas no eran la gran cosa ni se comparaban a las espadas que los soldados poseían, mas eran expertos en moverse rápido y trabajar en equipo. Además, debido a lo mismo y a su mecanismo de curación rápida, era difícil herirlos lo suficiente como para que murieran. Tenías que dar un golpe certero y mortal.

"¡Mierda!" exclamó ella mientras la lucha se hacía más reñida. Guerreros de ambas tropas caían al suelo, algunos se volvían a levantar, otros no. Había unos, como Mikaso, Pedro, Auruo y Hans, que muy fácilmente hacían rodar cabezas de titanes. Había otros que no eran tan hábiles, pero lograban herirlos lo suficiente como para que alguien más llegara en su auxilio a tiempo. No obstante, eso no significaba que no hubiera bajas en el equipo. Entre ataques e intentos de herir a muerte, Erenia alcanzó a presenciar a lo lejos unos cuantos asesinatos.

Dos titanes que habían intentado atacarla cayeron, una degollada y el otro atravesado en el corazón. Otra cosa que había llamado la atención de Erenia era que había mujeres en su ejército, y también eran grandiosas guerreras. Erenia sacó la espada ensangrentada del cuerpo del titán recientemente asesinado, jadeando de cansancio. Durante un pequeño momento de paz para ella observó horrorizada el cuerpo de Thomas, ya muerto. Mikaso y los que quedaban seguían luchando. Armin no estaba.

El corazón de Erenia dio un vuelco. ¡Armin no estaba!

Algunos titanes comenzaron a acercársele al verla libre. Erenia los esquivó, ¡tenía que encontrar a su amigo! Disparó el gancho de su equipo para librarse de los que la perseguían por el suelo y subió hasta el techo de lo que restaba de las casas, quizá desde arriba lograría verlo.

Saltó por varias casas y pasó por una chimenea cuando alguien la atrapó y tapó su boca para que no gritara. Entró en pánico, pero pronto se dio cuenta que eran Armin, Jeanne y Sasho, y pudo calmarse.

"¡Armin! ¡Estaba preocupada por ti!" siseó.

"Pues gracias," recriminó Jeanne sarcásticamente cuando Erenia los ignoró.

"Shhh," indicó Armin. Los tres estaban alrededor de un cañón. "No deben descubrirnos. Erenia, vigila si alguien viene."

Erenia suspiró con alivio. Tal vez Armin no era el mejor con el equipo de maniobras, pero podía contar con su astucia y puntería. Disparó varias veces, ayudando a algunos de sus compañeros; además de que el humo podía ser usado a su ventaja para ocultarse o atacar.

De pronto, Erenia recordó al Capitán Levi. Desde que había empezado la pelea no lo había visto. Volteó hacia el techo donde había empezado todo, pero ya no estaban ahí. Se percató entonces que habían llevado la pelea abajo. Reiner y Levi peleaban con sus espadas. La chica del arco ahora luchaba cuerpo a cuerpo contra Mikaso, e increíblemente, parecía que ella sí era un desafío para él, porque esquivaba todos sus ataques con mucha facilidad.

"Mierda..." siseó Erenia mientras Armin disparaba de nuevo a donde estaban la mayoría de los soldados con los titanes. Claro que era riesgoso para sus propios compañeros, pero era todo o nada.

De pronto se percató que dos titanes más —Bertolt e Ymir— hicieron acto de presencia donde estaban Levi y Reiner. Prácticamente habían salido de la nada, y estaban dispuestos a ayudar a su líder. Fue cuando Erenia se dio cuenta que ambos llevaban un equipo de maniobras.

"¡¿Cómo diablos?!" exclamó. Si ya de por sí eran rápidos, con el equipo lo eran más. Levi podía ser el más fuerte y hábil de su ejército, pero con eso llevaba las de perder. Erenia se angustió.

"Armin, ¡necesito que dispares allá!" vociferó desesperada, apuntando al lugar. Armin hizo una pausa y volteó a verlo.

"¡¿Estás loca?! ¡Ahí está el Capitán!"

"¡Precisamente!" respondió ella. "Sólo confía en mí, ¿sí?"

Armin meditó la petición por un momento.

"Está bien," cedió finalmente, ante la expresión descorazonada de su amiga.

"Perfecto. Iré por él y tu dispararás de inmediato, ¿de acuerdo?"

"Bien. Ten cuidado, Erenia," advirtió Armin. No quería perder a su mejor amiga.

Ella asintió y se lanzó con su equipo hasta donde estaba el Capitán. Lo tomó entre sus brazos de repente, apartándolo sorpresivamente de sus enemigos. Dios, qué bueno que había estado entrenando, porque vaya que el soldadito pesaba.

"Eren... ¡¿qué mierda?!" le recriminó Levi, atónito y retorciéndose entre sus brazos. "¡Estaba luchando con esos malditos!"

"Dijo que confiaba en mí ¡¿no?!" exclamó la castaña cuando escuchó el estallido del cañón detrás de ellos. Entonces aterrizó en un callejón lleno de escombros para que no los vieran. Ambos cayeron violentamente y rodaron en el piso, pero al menos estaban a salvo.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Erenia entre jadeos, incorporándose. "No podía dejarlo morir."

Levi jadeaba de cansancio también. "Está bien. Estás loco, pero gracias," resolló, posando una mano sobre el hombro de Erenia.

"¿Está bien?" preguntó ella, preocupada. El uniforme del Capitán estaba rasgado y manchado de sangre y polvo en algunas partes. Levi soltó su hombro y se sostuvo en pie.

"Sólo algunas heridas menores, pero puedo seguir," dijo. "Vamos, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que el humo se esfume y nos descubran."

"Sí, Capitán."

Levi se dirigía fuera del callejón. Erenia se disponía a seguirlo cuando de pronto, una flecha atravesó el aire y se enterró en uno de los tobillos de Levi.

"¡Agh!"

"¡Capitán!" vociferó Erenia, horrorizada cuando lo vio caer. Annie cayó en dos pies desde el techo de una cabaña, con su arco. Erenia la reconoció como la chica que estaba luchando con Mikaso hacía un momento.

"Tú..." siseó con odio. ¿Y dónde estaría Mikaso? Erenia esperaba que estuviera con vida. Mientras tanto, no iba a permitir que nadie, absolutamente nadie tocara a _su_ Capitán. Sacó sus espadas para atacar, pero la rubia fue más veloz y se agachó, clavándole una flecha en el estómago.

Todo pasó tan rápido.

Erenia miró a la muchacha, paralizada por un momento. Escuchó la voz de Levi gritar su nombre de soldado detrás de ella y lo único que pudo pensar fue en cómo le había fallado y cómo tenía que protegerlo hasta su último momento, cuando de repente hubo una gran explosión y en cuestión de segundos, Erenia había desaparecido y en su lugar había un enorme monstruo de catorce metros de altura.

"¿...Eren?"

Reiner cayó detrás de Annie, quien se había quedado congelada de la sorpresa.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Reiner, igualmente sorprendido.

"Es... Un titán... ¡Reiner, es un titán de verdad!"

Erenia rugió, fuera de sí. Su anatomía, aunque bastante musculosa, era evidentemente la de una mujer, aunque no poseía órganos reproductores. Su cabello ahora era negro y desordenado, más largo de lo normal, y no tenía mejillas ni labios, exponiendo toda mandíbula. Sus orejas eran alargadas. El único rastro que quedaba de "Eren" eran sus grandes y expresivos ojos verdes.

"No puedo creerlo," musitó Reiner. Sonrió un poco. "Annie, ¿crees que nos entienda? Ella es como nuestra madre o algo así, ¿no?"

La lucha había cesado. Todos se habían quedado pasmados ante semejante criatura de la cual no quedaban vestigios mas que en las leyendas del pueblo de los titanes, o al menos eso creían. Pero ahí estaba, un verdadero titán, y era imposible saber cómo vencerlo o de parte de quién estaba.

Erenia rugió de nuevo y entonces golpeó los restos de una casa, destruyéndola por completo. Se salió de control, y lanzó un puñetazo en dirección a Annie y Reiner. El chico lo esquivó, mas Annie no tuvo tanta suerte y cayó inconsciente —y probablemente muerta. Luego, Erenia se dirigió a donde estaban los demás titanes y ante la mirada atónita de todos y sus intentos de escapar, comenzó a devorarlos sin piedad.

No obstante, algunos lograron huir. Ymir y Bertolt trataron de acercarse a la nuca de Erenia con los equipos robados. Muy poca gente sabía que, según las leyendas, ahí se encontraba el punto débil de los titanes. Mas, al percatarse de que aquel monstruo los estaba ayudando, las tropas de Levi hacían todo lo posible para evitar que aquellos temerarios titanes se acercaran en demasía a Erenia. Mikaso logró hacer una profunda cortada en el estómago de Ymir, haciéndola caer; y Pedro y Auruo se encargaron de Bertolt. Ya en el suelo, Hans los degolló y les quitó los equipos.

Erenia soltó otro rugido. Devoró a unos cuantos más que se encontró mientras sus amigos se enfocaban en mantenerla a salvo. Cuando ya no hubo más titanes a la vista, Erenia buscó por más, haciendo pedazos aún más pequeños algunas construcciones de la ciudad. Pero los titanes o ya estaban totalmente exterminados o habían huido, porque no pudo encontrar más. Y entonces el gran monstruo en el que se había transformado cayó, exhausto y expulsando grandes cantidades de vapor, y de su nuca pronto emergió el cuerpo de Erenia, inconsciente y para el asombro de todos a su alrededor.


	4. Capítulo 4

**A/N: **_asdasdasd aqui está el último capitulo! La verdad es que aunque ha sido una historia corta y todo empezó como un chiste entre un amigo y yo, he disfrutado bastante escribiendo esto... asi que espero que uds lo disfruten también :)_

_Oh, y acabo de hacer un tumblr nuevo, ya que ya no usaba el viejo XD apenas tengo pocas cosas, pero poco a poco iré subiendo dibujos (sobre todo de Ereri y SnK porque me encantan adsasdasd) asi que si quieren seguirme, aqui les dejo el link _www . hudgens77-artblog. tumblr . com _(sin los espacios. Devuelvo los follows :3!)_

_Bueno, espero saber en sus comentarios lo que pensaron del fic! :D_

* * *

**capítulo 4.**

* * *

Erenia abrió los ojos poco a poco. Se sentía... extraña. Cansada, confundida, adolorida. Frunció el ceño. Sus alrededores eran desconocidos. Acaso estaba... ¿adentro de una casa?

Su visión se aclaró. Había un hombre al lado de ella. Un hombre con ropas de pueblo, que mostró una expresión de sorpresa al verla despertar y salió.

Cuando el hombre la dejó, Erenia se percató de sus alrededores. En efecto, estaba dentro de una casa medio destruida, recostada en el suelo —ya que de seguro no había otro lugar— y con un par de mantas sobre de ella. A su lado había un maletín con instrumental médico.

El hombre entró de nuevo, seguido por el Capitán Levi y el consejero Verman. El rostro de Levi expresaba incredulidad, mientras que el de Kitts sólo expresaba sospecha. Pero a Erenia no le importó. Se alegró tanto de ver a Levi a salvo que se inclinó hacia adelante para sentarse y las mantas que la cubrían cayeron, exponiendo su pecho que, aunque vendado y sin la camisa, era voluptuoso.

Los tres la miraron horrorizada. Erenia se percató de su error y se cubrió con las mantas, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

"Puedo explicarlo," dijo.

Verman avanzó hacia ella con unas cuantas zancadas y la tomó del brazo, jalándola fuera de la cabaña y arrojándola salvajemente al piso.

"¡Sabía que había algo raro en ti! ¡Una mujer! Y para colmo, ¡una maldita bestia!"

Los sobrevivientes de la tropa hicieron exclamaciones ante tal revelación. Se encontraban todos ahí; vendados, exhaustos y reponiéndose de sus heridas. Erenia apenas y pudo echarles un vistazo a todos.

"Soy Erenia Jaeger, ¡y no soy ninguna bestia!" exclamó la chica ferozmente, cuando sintió la punta de una espada sobre su nuca, filosa y fría.

"¿Ah, no?" era la voz del Capitán Levi. Erenia se quedó paralizada. "Entonces, ¿qué eres?"

"¡No se atreva a posar un dedo sobre ella!" reclamó Mikaso, con los soldados. Normalmente Armin lo hubiera controlado, pero esta vez, estaba en guardia y de parte de su amigo. Quizá no podía hacer mucho, pero intervendría como pudiera para proteger a Erenia.

"Contrólenlos," indicó Verman. Entre Hans, Pedro y Auruo los detuvieron.

"Lo siento," se disculpó Pedro por todos en voz baja. Apreciaban a Erenia, pero ya no podían confiar en ella.

Erenia movió la boca en busca de palabras, pero nada salía. Sintió la punta de la espada retirarse y fue capaz de respirar de nuevo. Volteó a ver al Capitán.

"Soy una mujer," confirmó, orgullosa y decidida, aunque dolida. "Y lo hice para salvar a mi padre."

"¡Es un titán!" exclamó Verman. "¡Todos lo vimos!"

"¡¿Qué?!" dijo Erenia, sin respiración. Los ojos del Capitán estaban llenos de desconfianza y furia contenida; pero sobre todo, de decepción. Y eso era lo que más le dolía a la joven.

"¡...Tenemos que matarla! ¡Es una amenaza para la humanidad!"

Levi apuntó su espada hacia ella de nuevo, esta vez de frente. Ahora, Jeanne se alteró y relinchó, con Sasho canturreando en su espalda. Si hubieran sido humanos, estarían protestando y defendiéndola. Connie y Christopher controlaron a los animales.

"Yo... ¡No sé de qué está hablando!" insistió Erenia, con lágrimas en los ojos.

"¡Alta traición!" sentenció Verman, y el filo de la espada de Levi sobre el cuello de Erenia le impidió argumentar más. Todas las palabras se le habían quedado atoradas en la garganta. Escuchó los gritos y exclamaciones desesperadas de sus amigos y cerró los ojos, sintiendo las lágrimas rodar por sus mejillas. Qué final tan agridulce, que la persona a la que amabas se convirtiera en tu asesino...

Y entonces, escuchó la espada caer al suelo. Abrió los ojos. Levi aún la miraba con desprecio, pero ya no la estaba amenazando.

"Me salvaste la vida a mí y a nuestro equipo. Ahora me toca devolver el favor," dijo cortante. "Tomen sus cosas y vámonos," indicó al resto de la tropa.

"Pero—" argumentó Verman. Levi lo fulminó con la mirada.

"Dije que nos vamos," reafirmó, tomando su espada y guardándola. Subió a su caballo y se fue sin voltear hacia atrás, a máxima velocidad. Los demás soldados comenzaron a seguirle, siendo Mikaso y Armin los últimos en irse.

"Erenia, ve a casa," susurró Mikaso. "Estaremos contigo pronto."

"Todo va a estar bien. Por favor cuídenla," añadió Armin desde su caballo hacia Jeanne y Sasho, y entonces se retiraron.

Apenas los perdió de vista, Erenia estalló en sollozos; y el caballo y el grillo volvieron a su forma humana y la rodearon con sus brazos para tratar de consolarla.

"Todo el tiempo pensé... Pensé que podía lograrlo..." balbuceó entre lágrimas. "Pensé que era diferente..."

"Ya, ya. Armin lo dijo. Todo va a estar bien," reiteró Jeanne, acariciando su espalda cariñosamente. Erenia sorbió la nariz y volteó a verla, destrozada.

"Jeanne... ¿Qué diablos pasó?" preguntó con voz temblorosa. Jeanne miró a Sasho, inseguro, pero éste asintió.

Jeanne suspiró. "¿Qué es lo último que recuerdas?"

"Recuerdo..." Erenia hizo un esfuerzo, aunque su cabeza palpitaba de dolor. "Recuerdo rescatar al Capitán Levi con su ayuda, y entonces apareció esa titán rubia y lo atacó, y yo lo iba a defender pero me clavó una flecha en el estómago... Y ya no recuerdo más, excepto que pensé que debía proteger al Capitán a toda costa..."

"...Pues te transformaste en un titán," soltó Jeanne. "No como uno de ellos, no, sino como un titán de verdad. Eras un monstruo gigantesco y estabas fuera de control. Devoraste al ejército de los titanes y con eso cooperaste increíblemente a favor de nosotros. Pero entonces comenzaste a destruir la ciudad y luego te derrumbaste, y del cuerpo de aquel monstruo saliste tú. Estabas inconsciente, pero viva, así que llamaron a un médico de un distrito cercano para atenderte. Increíblemente, no estabas sangrando, ni siquiera por lo de tu abdomen, pero igual te revisaron, y así pasó..." finalizó Jeanne con un aire lúgubre.

"Es... ¿Es cierto?" inquirió Erenia, incrédula. Jeanne asintió. La castaña volteó a ver a Sasho, quien asintió también.

"No puedo creerlo," sollozó. "Ahora entiendo, ¡esa era la jodida maldición!" estalló, golpeando el suelo. Las heridas en su mano regeneraron inmediatamente. "Y ahora... Ahora creen que soy una mentirosa, y una traidora, ¡¿y cómo se supone que vuelva a mirar a mi padre a la cara?! Lo he cagado todo..." se lamentó, cubriendo su rostro y gimiendo amargamente. Sasho y Jeanne se miraron, Erenia era su amiga y les dolía verla así.

"Shhh..." dijo Sasho con voz suave, casi paternal. Atrajo a Erenia hacia sí e inclinó su cabeza sobre la de la muchacha en un gesto de consuelo. "¿Sabes? Yo creo que fuiste muy valiente. Para mí, eres una gran heroína."

Erenia asomó la cara y sorbió la nariz. "¿Tú crees?"

"Pues claro," dijo Sasho con una pequeña sonrisa y mirada amable. "Viniste a la guerra por tu padre. Te esforzaste por el Capitán. Guardabas comida para Jeanne y para mí en los entrenamientos, y protegiste a todos tus amigos tú sola. Dime si eso no es de admirar."

"El problema es, Sasho," habló Erenia entrecortadamente; "que ya no sé por qué hice todas esas cosas. ¿Cómo sé...? ¡¿Cómo sé que no lo hice todo por mí, para demostrarles a todos que sí tenía valor?!"

"No me vengas con esa mierda. Es decir, míranos," interrumpió Jeanne, señalando a Sasho y a ella. "Erenia, en lo único que Sasho y yo hemos estado pensando todo este tiempo es que si hacíamos un buen papel ayudándolos, quizá podrían liberarnos de nuestras maldiciones. Pero tú haces más que eso, tú pones a los demás primero. Aunque eso te haga una loca," dijo con una sonrisa sarcástica. Erenia no pudo evitar sonreír de vuelta un poco. "Y si ellos no pueden darse cuenta de eso, es su problema. Tarde o temprano habrá alguien que vea tu verdadero valor."

"...Nunca pensé que un equino tuviera tanta razón."

"¡Hey!" exclamó Jeanne ante el comentario irónico, pero luego sonrió. Al menos Erenia ya no estaba llorando. "Venga, esa es la machorra que conozco," rio.

"Eres una maldita idiota," respondió Erenia entre risitas. Sasho también reía, y pronto Jeanne se les unió. Cuando se calmaron, Jeanne se puso de pie y Sasho ayudó a Erenia a levantarse. Se metieron de nuevo a la maltrecha cabaña para que Erenia se vistiera con su uniforme rasgado —y quitarse la molesta venda de sus senos, al fin— y tomara sus cosas para irse. La chica recogió su equipo de maniobras con las manos temblorosas; hecho que Jeanne y Sasho no pasaron por alto. Posaron una mano sobre los hombros de Erenia.

"Oye. Estamos contigo," dijo Jeanne.

"¡Juntos hasta el final!" exclamó Sasho, entusiasta.

Erenia les echó un vistazo a ambos y asintió con determinación. "Lo sé," su mirada se enterneció y tocó las manos de ambos; "y gracias, chicos."

Ellos asintieron y Erenia suspiró. Antes de salir de la cabaña, se asomó por una ventana rota para observar qué tal mal había quedado la ciudad, pero sin querer terminó viendo a Reiner y Annie, y unos cuantos otros titanes que habían sobrevivido. Habían salido de quién sabe dónde y recogido algunos equipos de maniobras tridimensionales de los soldados caídos. Parecía que se estaban poniendo de acuerdo sobre algo. Cuando terminaron de hablar, Erenia vio claramente cómo se dirigían hacia la muralla de más adentro, por el mismo camino que habían recorrido sus compañeros apenas hace un momento.

Erenia ahogó un grito y se agachó para que no la vieran.

"No puedo creerlo... ¡Pensé que habían muerto!" siseó.

"¿Erenia? ¿Pasa algo?" preguntó Jeanne. Ella y Sasho la miraban con preocupación y se acercaron a la ventana.

"¡Shhh! ¡No hagan eso!" reclamó Erenia, indicándoles que se escondieran. Por suerte le hicieron caso al verla tan alterada.

"¿Qué pasa?" preguntó Sasho entre susurros.

"¡Vi a los titanes! ¡Se dirigen a la muralla Sina! ¡De seguro seguirán el rastro de nuestra tropa hasta llegar al castillo del Rey!"

"¡¿Qué?! P-pero... ¡Tú habías matado a todos los titanes! ¡Nosotros lo vimos!" dijo Jeanne.

"Eso creía yo también pero... Tal vez algunos se escondieron, como la primera vez..." se puso de pie y se dirigió a la puerta una vez que los titanes habían desaparecido de su vista; "Vamos."

"Espera un momento... ¿Qué piensas hacer?" inquirió Jeanne sospechosamente.

Erenia frunció el ceño. "Tengo que avisarle a Levi. ¿Están conmigo o no?"

Jeanne miró a Sasho, quien se encogió de hombros. Suspiró y cubrió su rostro con una mano. "Me voy a arrepentir de esto, pero está bien... ¡Vamos a exterminar a esos titanes!" exclamó, y se transformó junto con Sasho. Erenia montó al caballo y los tres salieron lo más rápido posible.

* * *

Erenia conocía un atajo para llegar antes que los titanes; aunque de todas formas el viaje tomó tiempo. Sorprendentemente cuando entraron a la muralla Sina de nuevo y se dirigieron hacia el centro, el ambiente ya era festivo. Las calles estaban decoradas con papeles coloridos y luces que guiaban hacia el ostentoso castillo del Rey, cuyas puertas estaban abiertas ese día. La gente se aglomeraba en los patios de dicha construcción y a la chica le costó algo de trabajo abrirse paso incluso con Jeanne. Trató de preguntarles a varias personas por sus compañeros, pero nadie la escuchaba. Por suerte, después de un rato, las personas abrieron paso para el Capitán Levi y su tropa. Al verlos, Erenia no dudo dos veces en acercárseles.

"¡Capitán Levi!"

"Eren… ia, ¿qué haces tú aquí?" espetó, tratando de no prestarle mucha atención.

"Capitán, necesito decirle algo muy importante."

"Ninguna disculpa de mierda hará que cambien las cosas. Ahora vete, Eren. La gente nos está mirando."

"No es eso," insistió ella. Le molestaba que el Capitán ya no la mirara a los ojos. "Es sobre los titanes. Los vi, Capitán, ¡todavía hay algunos vivos! ¡Y llegarán aquí tarde o temprano!"

"¿Y cómo sé que estás diciendo la verdad? Me mentiste hasta en tu propio nombre, ¿por qué esperas que te crea ahora?" le reclamó, y había dolor en el fondo de sus palabras. Erenia hizo una rabieta y se plantó en frente de Levi, impidiéndole avanzar a él y a sus compañeros.

"Por Dios, Capitán, ¡¿por qué mentiría sobre algo así?! ¡Tiene que creerme!"

"Eren… Erenia, apártate del camino," gruñó Levi con una expresión que asustaría a cualquiera, pero Erenia se mantuvo firme.

"¡Erenia!" escuchó a Mikaso gritar desde más atrás al notarla.

"No hasta que me crea."

"¡Maldita sea, Erenia! ¡Quítate!" Levi espetó con violencia y siguió avanzando, empujando a Erenia y Jeanne con su caballo y obligándolas a despejar el camino. Iba a continuar avanzando pero se detuvo por un momento para añadir:

"No debiste aparecerte en el ejército en primer lugar, joder, ni siquiera eras apta..."

"¿Por qué? ¡¿Porque soy mujer?!"

"¿Quieres que lo diga? ¡Pues sí, es por eso!"

Las facciones de Erenia se deformaron por la rabia. "¡Fui uno de los mejores! Además, ¿quién le hizo esa condenada herida en el tobillo? ¡Fue una mujer! ¡Al menos los titanes no son tan retrógrados en eso!" le espetó, observando la venda en su pierna y recordando cómo había caído por la flecha de Annie. Aquella declaración picó justo el orgullo de Levi, haciéndolo enfurecer de sobremanera. Se inclinó sobre Erenia y la jaló de su camisa.

"Pues entonces vete con ellos, encajarías más que bien," siseó con veneno y la soltó. "Mierda, cómo desearía que no fueras mujer para poder golpear tu maldita cara," le dijo antes de continuar con su camino. Erenia no se intimidó y le sostuvo la mirada, aunque le permitió el paso. Sus compañeros también la miraron e hicieron comentarios sorprendidos y algunos hasta preocupados mientras pasaban a su lado, mas Erenia los ignoró.

"¡Golpeaste muchas veces a 'Eren'!" le reclamó al Capitán, que ahora le daba la espalda. No le importó si estaba haciendo una escena. "Confiabas en él, ¡no sé por qué diablos Erenia es tan jodidamente diferente! Dijiste que querías conocerla, ¡pues aquí estoy!"

Levi no volteó. Erenia maldijo por lo bajo y se dio la media vuelta.

"Vamos, chicos. Tenemos que encontrar a alguien que nos crea."

* * *

"...Señor, ¡escúcheme por favor!" rogó Erenia por enésima vez. Ya había perdido la cuenta de a cuántas personas les había pedido su atención y la habían ignorado.

De pronto, sonó la enorme campana del castillo y se escucharon trompetas, haciendo que la multitud se quedara en silencio. El Rey, Dot Pixis, emergió de su castillo y se acercó a Levi, quien hizo una reverencia y le ofreció las espadas de Erwin como una muestra de respeto.

"Consérvela, Capitán Levi," respondió Pixis. "Sé lo importante que el Comandante Smith era para usted."

"Gracias, Su Majestad," dijo Levi, observando las espadas. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de su amigo, y ya podía imaginarse a los Smith. Apenas terminara la ceremonia, iría a su residencia para dejar las espadas donde realmente merecían estar, como un recuerdo de Erwin.

Dot Pixis asintió con esa peculiar sonrisa suya. "Ciudadanos," anunció después, en voz alta; "gracias a los esfuerzos de este gran ejército, ahora podemos decir que finalmente somos libres."

La muchedumbre enloqueció. Exclamaciones de alegría y de victoria llenaron el castillo, hasta que...

"¡No! ¡Mierda!" exclamó Erenia desde lejos. Cuatro titanes —entre ellos Reiner y Annie— aparecieron de la nada, evadiendo los muros del castillo con ayuda de más equipos de maniobras robados. Cayeron a ambos lados del Rey y lo tomaron. Levi y algunos soldados intentaron recuperar al Rey antes de que le hicieran algo, pero llegaron unos cuantos titanes más para impedírselo. Y así, Pixis fue secuestrado en su propio castillo.

"¡No!" exclamó Levi cuando las enormes puertas se cerraron ante sus ojos. Habían acabado con los titanes que los habían atacado, pero no a tiempo como para lograr rescatar al Rey. Las manos de Erenia se transformaron en puños de pura impotencia y corrió hacia ellos sin importarle nada más, mientras planeaban cómo podrían entrar al castillo sin ser descubiertos.

"¡Soldados!" llamó, captando la atención de todos. "¡Síganme! ¡Tengo una idea!"

Erenia corrió hacia el ala este del castillo, donde había notado varias ventanas. Los soldados se miraron entre sí y Mikaso y Armin fueron los primeros en seguir a su amiga, a pesar de la oposición de Levi.

"Erenia, ¿cuál es el plan?" preguntó Sasho, transformándose junto con Jeanne. Erenia les echó un vistazo.

"¡Jeanne! Perfecto, tú nos puedes ayudar... Y Sasho, tú también..."

"Erenia," dijo Armin cuando él y Mikaso la alcanzaron. "¿Qué pasa?"

Pronto llegaron Hans, Auruo y Pedro. A Erenia se le iluminó el rostro, al menos sus compañeros más cercanos aún confiaban en ella.

"¡Chicos! Tengo un plan..."

"Oye, Pedro, ¿esa no es la chica con la que Erenia estaba en la laguna el otro día?"

"Shh... ¡Deja escuchar, Auruo!"

"...Verán, mis amigos Jeanne, Sasho, Armin y yo nos disfrazaremos como mujeres para distraerlos, mientras..."

"¡¿Eh?! ¿Yo? ¡¿Por qué yo?!" vociferó Armin.

"Emm... No te ofendas, Armin, pero no eres muy bueno en el combate y además, creo que serías una bonita mujer. En fin," continuó Erenia, ignorando el orgullo herido de Armin; "Pedro y Auruo se encargarán de los titanes cuidando las puertas del castillo. Entonces, Hans y Mikaso irán por el Rey, que de seguro debe de estar con Reiner y la rubia. ¿Entendido? ¿Alguien tiene alguna queja?"

Todos parecían de acuerdo con el plan. Erenia estaba a punto de proceder cuando...

"Yo tengo una," la voz de Levi, ronca y viril resonó detrás de ella. Erenia se volvió para verle, completamente desconcertada. "¿Te transformarás en titán?"

Erenia frunció el ceño. Levi estaba irritado, pero ¿qué derecho tenía a estarlo? No era su culpa.

"No, señor," dijo con dureza. "Ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo funciona."

"Bien," dijo Levi. "Entonces yo también cooperaré. Oh, venga, quita esa jodida sonrisa de tu cara. Sólo lo hago para salir de esto."

"Como diga, Capitán," cedió Erenia, aunque sonrió un poco más. "Oh, espere un momento," la sonrisa desapareció de su cara. "¿Y su pie?"

Levi se encogió de hombros. "Dolerá mañana."

"Hmm... Está bien. Entonces, ¡pongamos el plan en acción!"

Jeanne era la única que llevaba ropa de mujer. Erenia, Sasho y Armin tuvieron que intercambiar sus prendas con algunas señoritas que se encontraron entre la muchedumbre. Sasho y Armin se veían algo graciosos, pero si no los conocieran, sin duda habrían creído que eran mujeres. Cada quien se sujetó entonces de algún soldado: Armin con Auruo, Jeanne con Pedro, Sasho con Mikaso y Erenia con Hans. Por un momento juró que Levi los miraba con celos, la manera en que los brazos de Erenia rodeaban el abdomen de Hans o en que sus pechos rozaban con su espalda; mas trató de no pensar mucho en eso. ¿El Capitán? ¿Celos, por ella? Sí, claro.

Cada uno lanzó el gancho de su equipo de maniobras y con ellos llegaron hasta la ventana. Los soldados se ocultaron cerca mientras las cuatro "chicas" ponían en marcha el plan y se contoneaban y reían para llamar la atención de los dos titanes vigilando la puerta donde el Rey había sido encerrado.

"¿Quiénes son esas?" exclamó uno de ellos, en guardia.

"Tranquilízate, sólo son concubinas," respondió el otro, saludando coquetamente a las "chicas". En ese momento aparecieron Pedro y Auruo, y se les lanzaron a los titanes en una batalla reñida, mientras Hans, Mikaso y Levi lograban escabullírseles y trataban de romper la puerta que los separaba del Rey, la cual daba al balcón que normalmente se usaba para dar los anuncios al pueblo.

"Acepta que perdiste, Pixis, y no te haré mucho daño," murmuraba Reiner en la oreja del Rey. Annie sólo contemplaba la escena, aburrida. El antiguo militar ni siquiera se inmutó.

"Reiner Braun, tú y tu brutal ejército no me asustan."

"¿Ah no? ¿Ni siquiera cuando he destruido tus murallas y saqueado los pueblos que se han cruzado en nuestro camino? Hemos ganado. ¡Así que vamos, reverénciame!" ordenó Reiner, exasperado. Pixis únicamente sonrió en burla, pero no hizo nada. Confiaba en sus soldados y no tenía miedo de morir, además de que su pueblo los observaba con angustia, y no debía rendirse.

"Reiner," intercedió Annie cuando de pronto la puerta se abrió de golpe y Levi, Mikaso y Hans salieron al balcón para su sorpresa.

"Hans, llévate al Rey," ordenó Levi de inmediato mientras se disponía a pelear con Reiner. Mikaso ya estaba luchando contra Annie, ocupándola. Hans no perdió tiempo y tomó al Rey, ofreciéndole una disculpa de antemano y disparando el gancho hasta una torre opuesta del castillo para darse impulso.

"¡Yahoo!" exclamó cuando ambos volaron por el aire sin que los pudieran atrapar a tiempo.

"¡Nooooo!" Reiner soltó un alarido, parándose en el borde del balcón y dispuesto a seguirlos con su equipo robado. Levi aprovechó este momento de distracción para desenvainar sus espadas y degollar a Reiner mientras que Hans y el Rey aterrizaban y se perdían entre la multitud. El Capitán iba a dar el golpe de gracia cuando Reiner volteó y lo detuvo con su espada, haciendo que ambas chocaran con un sonido metálico.

"¡Capitán!" exclamó Mikaso, preocupado, mas no podía descuidarse de Annie.

"Mírame cuando peleamos, soldado," dijo la rubia, desatando la furia de Mikaso. Annie dio un salto hacia el techo del castillo y Mikaso la siguió, perdiéndose de vista.

"¡Maldita perra!" siseó.

"Tú..." susurró Reiner maliciosamente mientras ambos estaban en un impasse. "Tu maldito ejército acabó con mi pueblo... ¡Es tiempo de que pagues!"

Otro par de espadas se les unió de pronto.

"No, fui yo," dijo Erenia, firmemente. Reiner jadeó, mirándola.

"Tú eres... ¡La titán!"

"Erenia, ¡no te metas en esto!" exclamó Levi. Reiner aplicó toda su fuerza, aprovechando la distracción y causando que Levi y Erenia cayeran al suelo. Levi se golpeó la cabeza contra la balaustrada del balcón y quedó inconsciente.

"¡Capitán Levi!" gritó Erenia, horrorizada. Reiner se le abalanzó, inmovilizándola. Su cara estaba contraída en un rictus de rabia.

"¡Tú, maldita! ¡¿Cómo pudiste traicionar a los tuyos?!" le reclamó, zarandeándola.

"¡No sé de qué hablas!" negó ella, "¡yo soy humana!"

"¡Humana, sí claro! ¡Perra traidora!"

Reiner la golpeó antes de soltarla bruscamente y aproximarse al cuerpo del Capitán para matarlo y vengarse ahora que estaba indefenso.

"¡No! ¡Levi no!" chilló Erenia, abalanzándose para defenderlo. Reiner la apartó sin esfuerzo, era mucho más fuerte que ella. Erenia cayó al suelo y Reiner sonrió con pura maldad, preparado para cortar la cabeza del Capitán. Humillada y con las facciones deformadas por la ira, la castaña se llevó la mano a la boca y la mordió con fuerza hasta sacarse sangre en un gesto automático. De repente y como la primera vez, hubo una gran explosión en el castillo y el gran monstruo de catorce metros apareció de nuevo, capturando la atención de todos.

"Mierda..." murmuró Hans, oculto con el Rey entre la multitud, lo suficientemente lejos de la batalla.

"Así que era cierto," dijo Pixis. Su expresión era indescifrable, pero una pequeña sonrisa lo traicionó.

"No de nuevo," rogó Armin, en compañía de Jeanne y Sasho.

"¡Erenia!" bramó Mikaso, aún con Annie. Erenia soltó un rugido que hizo temblar los alrededores y tomó a Reiner antes de que pudiera herir a Levi, estrujándolo con su fuerte puño.

"¡AHHHH!" gritaba el rubio, retorciéndose inútilmente. Erenia se lo llevó a la boca y lo mordió a la mitad, haciendo que chorreara la sangre del ahora inerte líder.

"¡Reiner!" exclamó Annie con terror en el rostro. Se escabulló de Mikaso con un movimiento ágil —"¡Agh!" soltó el pelinegro, siguiéndola—, y, mientras Erenia devoraba el resto del cuerpo de Reiner y soltaba otro rugido, se lanzó, propulsada por el tanque de gas e hizo una profunda cortada en la nuca de Erenia. Mikaso saltó detrás de la rubia y la degolló en el aire, pero ya era demasiado tarde: el daño estaba hecho.

El rugido de Erenia se quedó a medias, atorado en su garganta. Su cuerpo gigantesco se desplomó sobre el palacio, sin vida.

"¡Erenia!" gritó Mikaso, lleno de dolor. Los restos del cuerpo de Erenia comenzaron a degenerar en medio de vapor y cenizas, mientras el resto de sus amigos corrían hacia ella, preocupados.

"¡¿Qué le pasó?!" exigió Armin, aproximándose a Mikaso con Jeanne y Sasho.

"¡No sé! ¡Y no puedo ver nada con este humo!" gimoteó Mikaso con lágrimas en los ojos.

"Espero que esté bien..." murmuró Sasho. Jeanne ni siquiera podía hablar.

Pronto llegaron Pedro y Auruo, cubiertos de sangre de los titanes con los que habían luchado y con algunas heridas menores, pero parecía que estaban bien.

"¿Qué pasó?" preguntó Auruo, desesperado.

"¿Erenia está bien?" inquirió Pedro, preocupado.

"No sabemos..." respondió Armin, cabizbajo. Habían acabado con los titanes, pero no se sentía igual si perdían a Erenia. Ahora sólo podían esperar.

"Oigan, miren," dijo Jeanne, señalando hacia el humo. "Armin, ¿qué eso no es...?"

"Magia," exhaló el rubio, sorprendido. El humo comenzaba a expandirse y ahora se podía ver la silueta del cuerpo de Erenia, rodeado por unas cuantas chispas resplandecientes. "No puedo creerlo, ¿acaso se rompió su maldición...?"

"Hey," llamó la voz de Levi desde atrás. Voltearon a verle. Sus pupilas estaban dilatadas de la impresión, y un pequeño temblor era notorio en sus manos. "¿Qué pasó aquí?"

"¡Capitán! Aún no sabemos, pero..."

Levi pasó entre ellos, sin escucharlos o dirigirles la mirada. Cojeaba un poco, pero lo ignoró. Se adentró en la cortina de humo, sin que le importara el calor que expedían los restos del titán e inclinándose sobre el cuerpo —humano— de Erenia. Los soldados lo siguieron, con curiosidad y preocupación.

"No puede ser..." susurró, sosteniéndola entre sus brazos. "¡Maldita sea, Erenia! ¡Te dije que no te metieras!" bramó. "¡Dijiste que no involucrarías titanes en esto! ¿Cuántas veces más planeabas mentirme? ¡Ni siquiera debiste ir al ejército, mierda!" finalizó, dando un golpe en el suelo y escondiendo su rostro contraído de dolor detrás de la palma de su mano, mientras seguía sosteniéndola con la otra. La mayoría de los amigos de Erenia contemplaban la escena con lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas.

Una débil tos llamó la atención del Capitán. "Lo hice..." tosió una vez más, "para defenderlo... Capitán..."

"¡Eren! Digo, Erenia..." se corrigió Levi, aliviado de que estuviera viva. Sin embargo, al percatarse de que estaba demostrando demasiadas emociones, volvió a su máscara seria. "Estás más loca que una cabra, mujer."

Erenia soltó una risita débil, posando una mano sobre el pecho de Levi, quien aún estaba muy cerca. "Y usted está aún más loco... por confiar en alguien como yo..."

"No tenía otra opción," justificó el pelinegro. "A pesar de toda la mierda que me hiciste creer, Erenia, yo..."

"¡...Es el colmo!" vociferó Kitts Verman, apareciendo de pronto y señalando a Erenia, a quien Levi ayudó a ponerse de pie. "¡Esa criatura no merece protección alguna! ¡Es un monstruo!"

"Es una heroína," gruñó Levi por lo bajo, tratando de contener su furia.

"¡Es una amenaza!"

"¡Ya me hartaste!" rezongó Levi, soltando a Erenia —mientras que Armin y Mikaso se apresuraban a sostenerla— y a punto de darle una bofetada al consejero, cuando...

"Suficiente," el Rey se abrió paso entre ellos, acompañado por un sonriente Hans. Levi soltó a Verman y todos hicieron una pequeña reverencia, mientras que Levi se acercó a Pixis.

"Majestad, puedo explicarle..."

Pero los severos ojos de Pixis no estaban fijos en el Capitán, sino en la doncella detrás de él. Los demás parecieron darse cuenta y Erenia se soltó del agarre de sus amigos y dio unos pasos hacia el frente, aún algo tambaleante. De cualquier forma, hizo una reverencia frente al Rey, demasiado avergonzada como para mirarlo a la cara.

"Erenia Jaeger," pronunció, severo. "He oído hablar mucho de ti. Robaste el equipo de tu padre, huiste de tu casa, suplantaste a un soldado... Engañaste a tu oficial al mando, destruiste mi castillo... Y," agregó, haciendo que Erenia se encogiera por su tono inclemente; "nos has salvado a todos."

Erenia levantó la vista, perpleja. La expresión de Pixis era divertida y amable, como si todo hubiera sido un juego para él. Bueno, no por nada tenía fama de ser excéntrico.

El Rey hizo una reverencia, causando que Erenia jadeara de incredulidad. Miró a sus compañeros, quienes, con sonrisas en sus rostros, ahora se agachaban ante ella también. Y hasta Verman, al percatarse de la postura del Rey, hizo lo mismo.

Como si no fuera suficiente, la gente más próxima a ellos comenzó a repetir la acción; y los que estaban atrás de ellos también, y así sucesivamente hasta que toda la gente en los enormes patios del castillo hacia una respetuosa reverencia ante Erenia, que respiraba pesadamente, sin poder creer lo que sus ojos veían. Pero era verdad, no sólo había completado su misión, sino que ahora podría llevar un poco de honor a su familia. Por fin Erenia se sentía _valiosa_.

"Kitts, asegúrate de que Erenia tenga un lugar en mi Consejo," dijo Pixis con una peculiar sonrisa una vez que el momento hubo terminado.

"P-pero, su Alteza," argumentó; "no hay puestos disponibles en el Consejo."

Pixis se encogió de hombros. "Está bien," dijo, dirigiéndose a Erenia. "Tomarás su puesto."

"¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Mi puesto?! N-no..." murmuró Verman, desarmado y humillado. Erenia sólo sonrió un poco, como disculpándose.

"Con todo respeto, Su Majestad, pero creo que ya he estado suficiente tiempo lejos de casa," dijo, conmovida.

"Entonces, lleva esto," respondió Pixis, colocando una medalla con las Alas de la Libertad alrededor de su cuello; "para que el mundo sepa lo que has hecho por nuestra libertad. Y esto," y sacó una de las navajas del equipo que Reiner había robado, que de alguna forma había llegado hasta sus manos; "para que el mundo conozca tu valentía y la manera en que has luchado."

Los ojos de Erenia se llenaron de lágrimas y su cara se iluminó de felicidad. Sin pensarlo dos veces, rodeó al Rey con sus brazos, sorprendiéndolo —y a todos alrededor. Pixis rio un poco y Erenia se separó e hizo una última reverencia para retirarse.

Hans, Auruo y Pedro se le abalanzaron para abrazarla también. Apenas se separaron, fue turno de Mikaso, Armin, Jeanne y Sasho, que también la abrazaron con cariño. Después, Jeanne y Sasho se transformaron y Armin y Mikaso montaron sus caballos. Erenia, sin embargo, se dirigió a Levi.

"Capitán."

Levi la miró, indeciso. Se acercó un poco más, como si fuera a besarle, y Erenia sintió que le temblaban las rodillas. Pero Levi sólo se paró de puntas y depositó un casto beso sobre su frente.

"Cuídate, Erenia," dijo.

Erenia parpadeó, primero confusa, después entristecida. Asintió.

"Claro. Gracias, Capitán."

Levi no agregó nada más, así que Erenia se dio la media vuelta.

"Chicos, vamos a casa," murmuró suavemente a Armin y Mikaso mientras montaba a Jeanne. Sasho canturreó, y con eso, se retiraron mientras la multitud les abría el paso y vitoreaba a la singular heroína.

El Rey carraspeó, atrayendo la atención de Levi, cuya mirada se había quedado perdida donde Erenia se había desvanecido en la distancia. "La flor que nace en la adversidad, es la más rara y hermosa de todas," dijo.

Levi volteó a verlo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente. "¿Disculpe?"

"No en todos lados conoces a una chica como esa," clarificó, señalando al punto hacia donde Erenia había ido. Sonrió y se dio la media vuelta, dejando al Capitán para que reflexionara sobre sus decisiones.

* * *

Una melancólica Carla Jaeger preparaba la cena entre suspiros. Su marido estaba en la mesa, leyendo algún artículo de interés médico para distraerse, cuando se escuchó el galope de los caballos en su patio. Ambos se miraron con esperanza en los rostros. Carla fue la primera en salir.

"¡Mis niños!" exclamó enternecida cuando vio a los tres. Corrió a abrazarlos y depositó un beso en la frente de cada uno. Armin, Mikaso y finalmente Erenia, a la que se detuvo a contemplar por un segundo y luego la abrazó con todas sus fuerzas.

"Erenia, por Dios... Estás viva, mi hija..."

"Mamá..." fue lo único que ella pudo contestar con voz ahogada. Entonces abrió los ojos y vio a su padre ahí, en el jardín.

"Erenia..." musitó Grisha.

"Papá," dijo ella, sin aliento. Carla la soltó y Erenia fue hacia él, mientras los demás contemplaban la escena —incluidos Sasho y Jeanne, que habían vuelto a su forma humana.

"Papá," repitió ella antes de que él pudiera hablar, y le mostró la medalla y la navaja. "Libertad y valentía," explicó rápidamente. "Son obsequios. Para honrar a nuestra familia."

Grisha observó las reliquias por un momento, pero entonces las soltó y abrazó a su hija, besando su cabello.

"El mejor obsequio es que estés conmigo, hija," susurró, tratando de contener las lágrimas. "Te extrañé tanto..."

"Yo también, papá," sollozó Erenia, por fin rompiendo en llanto y hundiéndose en el cuello de su padre.

Carla soltó un suspiro de alivio y cruzó los brazos, a lo lejos. "Trae a casa una espada. Un hombre es lo que debió traer," sonrió.

"Pues..." soltó Armin, mientras intercambiaban miradas incómodas entre ellos. Antes de que Carla pudiera preguntar, el Capitán Levi hizo acto de presencia. Asintió a los soldados en forma de saludo y entonces se dirigió a Carla.

"Disculpe," dijo. Vestía un traje negro y formal, con su típico pañuelo de corbata. "¿Es aquí donde vive Erenia Jaeger?"

Carla parpadeó un par de veces, sorprendida. Aquel hombre era bastante atractivo. "Sí. Adelante, pase," indicó. Levi pasó, ligeramente cojo.

"Gracias."

"Wow," murmuró Carla.

"Mierda, el enano se ve bien," admitió Mikaso, cruzado de brazos y enarcando una ceja.

"¡Vaya que sí! ¡Enlístenme para la próxima guerra!" bromeó Jeanne.

Erenia se separó de su padre y ambos notaron al Capitán Levi. "¡Capitán!" profirió Erenia. Al percatarse de la emoción y nerviosismo de su hija, Grisha sonrió.

"Ve con él," le indicó. Erenia besó a su padre en la mejilla y corrió hacia Levi, quien le echo un vistazo sorprendido a Grisha. Él sólo asintió.

"Olvidaste tu equipo de maniobras," dijo Levi, entregándole el aparatejo.

"Umm... Gracias, Capitán Levi," respondió Erenia, algo desanimada.

"Erenia, ya no estamos en la guerra, puedes llamarme sólo Levi," sugirió el pelinegro, algo avergonzado. La castaña sonrió de oreja a oreja, feliz.

"¡E-está bien! Entonces, Levi, ¿te gustaría quedarte a cenar?"

"¡¿Te gustaría quedarte para siempre?!" se escuchó la voz de Armin, a lo lejos, bromeando. Los demás rompieron a reír cuando la pareja se sonrojó.

"Ignóralos... Son unos idiotas," dijo Erenia, ligeramente divertida.

"Está bien. Entonces, ¿a cenar? Sería un placer. Oh, y Erenia..." y posó sus manos en sus mejillas y la atrajo hacia sí, besándola por fin. Los ojos de Erenia casi se salen de sus órbitas ante el inesperado contacto, jamás había besado a nadie. Pero entonces, cerró los ojos poco a poco y se dejó llevar, rodeando el cuello de Levi con sus brazos e ignorando las bromas y exclamaciones de sus amigos.

"Creo que… Te amo," dijo Levi cuando el beso hubo terminado, nervioso. Erenia lo miró, insegura de haber escuchado bien, pero al percatarse del leve rubor en las mejillas de Levi una sonrisa se extendió en su rostro y su corazón empezó a latir más aprisa.

"¡Yo también te amo!" exclamó entusiasta, y se lanzó en sus brazos para devorarlo a besos.

* * *

"A ver, quien hizo un buen trabajo... Quien hizo un buen trabajo..." canturreó Sasho a una de las tantas tablas en el pequeño templo de la familia Jaeger.

"No creo que funcione así, Sasho. Diablos, ¡¿cómo es que Armin los invoca tan fácilmente?!" rezongó Jeanne, pateando una de las tablas. Ipso facto, aparecieron diferentes espectros de cada una, sorprendiéndolos.

"¿Qué es lo que quieren ustedes? Ni siquiera son parte de la familia," preguntó su líder, el tatarabuelo de Grisha. Sasho soltó un grito y se escondió detrás de Jeanne, quien sólo bufó.

"Tal vez no lo seamos, pero somos muy buenos amigos de Erenia. La ayudamos a salir de todo ese lío en el que se metió."

El espectro no argumentó más, sólo levantó una ceja. "¿Y bien?"

"Queremos que nos libres de nuestra maldición. Queremos ser humanos. Por favor."

El tatarabuelo de Grisha bufó. "Bien. Como recompensa por su ayuda, su deseo será concedido."

Todos los espectros les rodearon, cantando y haciendo una especie de ritual. Sasho y Jeanne se tomaron de las manos y cerraron los ojos, rogando por que funcionara.

* * *

"...no sabía que las preferías rubias, en serio."

"¡Y yo no puedo creer que pensaras que me gustaba Erenia!" rio Mikaso, dándole un codazo amistoso a Armin. El rubio rio un poco también y se encogió de hombros.

"No sé, parecía. ¿Y qué tal esa chica con la que peleaste?"

Mikaso se rascó la nuca, ligeramente incómodo. "Era guapa, la verdad. Qué lástima que fuera una maldita titán."

"Lo siento."

"No importa," respondió Mikaso. "Podemos tener una noche de hombres hoy. Hey, incluso hasta podríamos incluir a Sasho y buscarle una novia que cocine bien..."

"Sí, eso sería..." Armin se detuvo de repente y Mikaso consigo, al notar un gran destello desde el templo de los Jaeger. Sasho y Jeanne salieron del lugar, muy felices y agradeciendo. Entonces voltearon a verlos.

"¡Hey, Armin!" lo llamó Jeanne. "Ya soy humana por completo, ¡¿puedes creerlo?! ¡Hay que celebrar!"

"¡¿En serio?! ¡Eso es genial!" exclamó Armin. Iba a correr hacia la chica cuando recordó la sugerencia de Mikaso. "Umm, Jeanne..."

"Está bien, puede ser mañana," dijo Mikaso suavemente, posando una mano sobre el hombro del rubio. Armin sonrió de oreja a oreja. "¡Gracias, Mikaso!" dijo, y corrió con Jeanne. Se dieron un casto beso y se retiraron, tomados de las manos. Mikaso y Sasho intercambiaron miradas y sonrieron. Mikaso le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda.

"Bien, Sasho, ya que eres humano... ¿Qué tal si vamos a un buen restaurante?"

"¡Sí! ¡Mikaso, eres genial!" respondió Sasho mientras se iban por su lado también.

* * *

Las murallas fueron destruidas debido a que ya no había guerreros titanes que temer. Erenia, el Capitán Levi y los demás miembros del ejército fueron reconocidos y admirados por todas las personas que ahora podían disfrutar de su libertad.

Hans, Auruo y Pedro consiguieron a sus chicas ideales. Sasho conoció a una chica que cocinaba bien.

Mikaso y Erwina comenzaron a salir juntos cuando ella hubo superado la muerte de su hermano. Después de todo, a Mikaso le gustaban rubias.

Finalmente, Erenia y Levi tuvieron una relación convencional por varios meses, a pesar de que no eran nada convencionales en absoluto. Pero quizá por eso era que funcionaban las cosas entre ellos. Y un día durante una cena romántica, Levi le propuso matrimonio. Erenia, eufórica, aceptó.

Se casaron poco después. Fue una boda pequeña, ya que a ninguno le gustaban las grandes fiestas, pero no por eso menos hermosa. Erenia vistió un bellísimo vestido blanco e invitó a sus compañeros militares —y sus respectivas parejas. Los familiares de Erenia lloraron, y Levi bailó con ella a pesar de que no le gustaba bailar. Después, Erenia arrojó el ramo. Jeanne lo atrapó, y esa misma noche, Armin le propuso matrimonio. Jeanne dijo que sí.

Erenia y Levi viajaron y conocieron el mundo detrás de las murallas como su luna de miel. Era un sueño que ambos compartían.

Y ahora que estaban juntos, podrían compartir muchos más.

* * *

**A/N:** _Y así Erenia y Levi fueron felices y comieron perdices. Jaja, espero que les haya gustado. Oh, por cierto: he estado pensando en quizá escribir un capítulo extra, donde haya detalles sobre la luna de miel ;) (ya saben, lemon XD) pero no sé si deba escribirlo o no, por el tono de la historia hasta ahora (digo, al fin y al cabo era basado en una película de Disney XDD). En fin, me gustaría saber que piensan al respecto de eso también, y según sus opiniones decidiré si escribir el lemon o no. Bueno, creo que eso es todo. Gracias por leer! :D :3_


	5. Capítulo Extra

**A/N: **_chan chan chan... adivinen que! Ya que la mayoría comentó que si querían el cap especial, aqui se los traigo! Disfrútenlo, y gracias por sus comentarios *inserte muchos corazones gays* C:_

* * *

**capítulo extra. La luna de miel**

* * *

El pálido resplandor de la luna bañaba la costa. Los únicos sonidos que se escuchaban eran las olas al romper en la orilla y la débil plática de algunas parejas que aún estaban en la playa. Erenia se regocijaba en cada detalle: la sensación de la arena y el agua en sus pies descalzos, el olor del mar, la compañía a su lado. Todo era perfecto.

"¿...En qué piensas?" preguntó Levi, dándole un cariñoso apretón a su mano. Erenia lo miró: aún llevaba puesto el pantalón y la camisa que había usado en la boda. Ella aún llevaba su vestido, aunque sin el velo. Le sonrió tiernamente.

"En nada, ¿por?"

Levi se encogió de hombros. "No sé. No es normal que pases callada tanto tiempo."

"¡Hey!" reprochó ella, mas pronto la sonrisa volvió a sus labios. "Sólo disfrutaba el momento, es todo. Nunca pensé que podría ver el mar. A Armin le encantaría, ¿sabes?"

"Quizá venga con Jeanne en su luna de miel, también."

"Ajá," asintió Erenia. Después de un cómodo silencio, agregó: "¿En qué piensas tú?"

Levi se tomó un tiempo para responder. Volteó a verla con una expresión ligeramente divertida. "Nunca me imaginé que me iba a casar con un soldado, en eso pienso."

Erenia hizo un puchero. "Tonto. Fui de los mejores. Apuesto a que si hubiera seguido en la Milicia, incluso te hubiera superado con el paso de los años," argumentó en broma, sólo para molestar a Levi. Funcionó, por la manera en que él arrugó la frente.

"Lo dudo. Ni siquiera pudiste vencerme cuando peleábamos en los entrenamientos. No eras tan buena, que no se te suba a la cabeza..."

"¿Ah no?" inquirió la castaña, tratando de contener la risa. Le dio un codazo amistoso a su ahora esposo y salió corriendo. "¡Pues atrápame, si eres tan bueno entonces!"

"¡Ow!" se quejó Levi por lo bajo. No le había pegado tan fuerte, mas no se lo había esperado. Maldijo por lo bajo aunque una sonrisa asomó en su rostro y fue detrás de Erenia, cuyas carcajadas resonaban junto con el eco del mar. En una de esas, la morena tropezó con su propio vestido y cayó en la arena, seguida de su cónyuge.

Levi posó ambas manos a los lados de la cabeza de Erenia, atrapándola y mirándola fijamente. "Idiota," le dijo con cariño.

Erenia abrió los ojos, aún soltando risitas y contemplando la sonrisa juguetona en los labios de Levi. Se veía realmente atractivo, pero, ¿cuándo no?

Poco a poco se fue calmando hasta que quedaron en silencio, salvo por el sonido de sus respiraciones. Los ojos grises de Levi eran hipnóticos, y la suavidad con la que acarició su mejilla era increíble. Erenia se lamió los labios y se levantó un poco para besarlo salvajemente.

Levi soltó un gruñido, pero se dejó llevar. Erenia lo tomó por el cuello y lo acercó más hacia sí. Sus labios se estamparon por unos momentos más hasta que Erenia lamió el labio inferior de Levi, como si estuviera buscando acceso a su boca. Levi se separó de ella, sorprendido.

"Erenia, aquí no... Alguien puede vernos..." dijo con la respiración entrecortada. Erenia lo besó de nuevo.

"Casi no hay gente a estas horas, además, estamos suficientemente alejados de ellos..." argumentó ella entre besos.

"Estás loca," refunfuñó Levi, aunque no ponía gran resistencia.

"Pensé que ya se había dado cuenta de eso, Capitán," susurró Erenia, haciendo la voz un poco más ronca, como cuando era "Eren". Levi frunció el ceño después de otro beso.

"Hm... No hagas eso."

"Está bien. ¡Ah!" soltó un grito cuando Levi se puso de pie y la cargó de sorpresa. "¡¿Qué haces?!"

Levi no respondió y caminó unos cuantos metros con la chica entre sus brazos. La depositó suavemente sobre la arena cuando llegaron a un lugar más alejado, rodeado de unos cuantos matorrales lo suficientemente altos para que no los vieran desde lejos. "Aquí está mejor," explicó, volviéndose a colocar sobre la joven. Erenia lo tomó por el cuello de su camisa y lo acercó.

"Mmm... Si tú lo dices..."

Los labios de Levi chocaron hambrientamente contra los de ella y Erenia sonrió al percatarse de cuánto se había estado conteniendo antes. Continuaron besándose por un buen rato, hasta que la lengua de Levi se introdujo en la boca de Erenia y viceversa. Erenia gimió un poco, revolviendo los cabellos de Levi mientras éste posaba sus manos en la cintura de la morena e iba recorriendo su cuerpo poco a poco.

Levi comenzó a besar su cuello, haciendo que la respiración de Erenia se alterara aún más, al tiempo que sentía sus piernas torneadas y largas con sus manos. Apartó los tirantes del vestido de Erenia con su boca, mirándola sensualmente y dejó una marca en su cuello, consiguiendo sacarle varios gemidos que sólo lo hicieron excitarse más. Quería verla en su totalidad, explorarla y venerarla como merecía, como nunca nadie más había hecho, pero el vestido le estorbaba. Buscó algún botón o cierre, pero no encontró nada.

"¡¿Cómo diablos se quita esto?!" farfulló desesperado. Erenia soltó una risita y se inclinó hacia adelante para besar la comisura de sus labios.

"Puedes romperlo, si quieres," ronroneó sensualmente en su oreja para después morder el lóbulo. Levi cerró los ojos y Erenia se deleitó en la expresión de deseo que había en su rostro, desabotonando el primer botón de su camisa. Levi abrió los ojos y la miró como un depredador mira a su presa y arrancó el vestido de un tirón, tal y como Erenia había sugerido.

La chica soltó un grito ahogado y se cubrió el pecho instintivamente, mas luego se percató de su acción y rio un poco, permitiendo que Levi la viera. Él sonrió entre divertido y enternecido, y comenzó a besar los senos de Erenia.

"Eres hermosa," susurró con voz ronca, deleitándose en el rubor de sus mejillas. Erenia se sonrojó aún más y su respiración empezó a alterarse, los besos de Levi eran dulces, aunque le causaban algo de cosquillas, pero en un sentido agradable.

Levi levantó la vista, como analizando sus reacciones, y mordió tentativamente su piel. Erenia gimió, parecía estarlo disfrutando. Levi sonrió con suficiencia y empezó a jugar con sus pezones, haciendo que gimoteara más alto e inclusive la mordió e hizo círculos con su lengua alrededor de la areola.

"Ngh... Levi... Dios," balbuceó ella, cerrando los ojos y enterrándole las uñas en sus hombros. Levi comenzó a succionar de sus pechos y la espalda de Erenia se arqueó mientras la chica seguía soltando suspiros de placer. Levi continuó besando sus senos amorosa y pasionalmente, sintiendo pequeñas descargas eléctricas recorrer su cuerpo y acumularse en su entrepierna con cada sonido que emitía Erenia, cada expresión. Besó su abdomen, deteniéndose en su ombligo y Erenia abrió los ojos y lo miró, entre avergonzada y consumida por el deseo. Levi pareció notar su duda y rozó muy suavemente la lencería fina que cubría su sexo.

"¿...Puedo?" preguntó cariñosamente. La deseaba, claro; pero no quería hacer nada que ella no quisiera.

Erenia tragó grueso. "¿Q-qué planeas hacer?"

Levi besó el borde de la lencería, dirigiéndole una mirada cargada de lujuria. Dios, Erenia se sentía tan húmeda.

"Quiero probarte," dijo con voz ronca. Erenia se sonrojó y asintió.

Levi la dejó completamente al descubierto entonces. La contempló por un momento así, al natural, y la miró a los ojos. Un sentimiento de ternura sobrecogió a Erenia, nunca alguien la había mirado así. Se incorporó un poco para besar a Levi, esta vez más lento. Se separaron después de un momento y Levi se agachó y besó su sexo, todo el tiempo sin romper el contacto visual. Erenia se estremeció. "L-Levi…"

Levi comenzó a explorarla con su lengua, ansiosa, vehementemente. Su lengua era suave, caliente; húmeda y traviesa, recorriéndola en su totalidad y tocando partes y nervios que Erenia nunca pensó que alguien tocaría. "¡Ah, ah!" gimoteaba, consumida por el placer.

Levi levantó la vista, empapado de su sabor y ella, sonrojada y febril, tomó un puño de su cabello azabache y lo empujó hacia abajo, deseosa por experimentar más de esa sensación.

Levi hizo un sonido gutural. Le excitaba que Erenia fuera brusca y apasionada, y sus reacciones le causaban ganas de llevarla a los límites. Sus pantalones ya se sentían demasiado ajustados para su gusto, por lo que se detuvo por un instante para desabrocharlos y exponer su miembro erecto. Levi planeaba continuar saboreando a Erenia, mas se sorprendió cuando ésta se inclinó hacia adelante, besando la comisura de sus labios y tomando su miembro entre sus delicadas manos.

"E-Erenia," tartamudeó ligeramente. Ella posó un dedo sobre sus labios.

"Shhh... Déjame complacerte," susurró, admirando su sexo y acariciándolo lentamente. Levi cerró los ojos y soltó un suspiro.

"Más rápido," dijo con voz ronca. La castaña obedeció, sintiendo su duro y largo miembro desde su base hasta la cabeza, rozando sus testículos y pasando el pulgar por la punta húmeda. La respiración de Levi se aceleró y sus mejillas se sonrojaron ligeramente. Erenia aumentó el ritmo de sus caricias, ruborizándose a la vez de tan sólo admirar las hermosas reacciones que su —normalmente serio— amante tenía.

"Erenia... ¡Ah!" gimió Levi, moviendo sus caderas velozmente con tan sólo sentir un poco más de ese maravilloso roce. En un frenesí de excitación, empujó a Erenia de nuevo sobre la arena, haciendo que ésta soltara un gritito y se posicionó sobre ella, rozando su pene erecto contra su sexo. La muchacha soltó un gemido y le desabrochó la camisa por completo, exponiendo su tórax y pasando las manos por su fornido pecho. Levi la besó con pasión mientras ella le bajaba los pantalones, y las manos de él se perdieron entre los cortos mechones castaños de Erenia, aunque ya estaban considerablemente más largos desde que había estado en el ejército.

"Hmm... Dejándote crecer el pelo, me gusta," admitió contra sus labios, a lo que Erenia hizo un sonido de aprobación y se arrimó para seguir besándolo mientras sentía su cuerpo. Levi respondió al beso, mas pronto se separó y mordió ligeramente su oreja.

"Erenia," susurró; "te amo."

Ella lo rodeó con sus brazos. "Yo también te amo, Levi. Te amo más que a mi vida."

Levi le dedicó una sonrisa agridulce. "No seas tonta, no digas eso," respondió, besando una de sus sienes. Se miraron a los ojos por un momento, sin vacilar, y entonces se fundieron en un abrazo profundo.

"¡Ah!" exclamó ella con dolor cuando lo sintió adentro. Levi la miró con la expresión crispada entre goce y preocupación, con la mirada ligeramente nublada.

"¡¿Estás bien?!" inquirió. Ella asintió, con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. Levi besó su mejilla y le acarició el pelo, susurrando palabras tranquilizantes mientras comenzaba a mover sus caderas. Erenia gemía, aferrándose de la nuca y hombros de Levi como si fuera su salvavidas, y pronto la voz de su amante se hizo más entrecortada y comenzó a soltar unos gemidos también. Erenia estaba muy estrecha y caliente, pero se sentía bien. Levi besó sus labios, su cuello, sus orejas. Erenia seguía sintiendo dolor, pero poco a poco fue mezclándose con sensaciones agradables.

"Levi," murmuró débilmente mientras él seguía moviéndose. Soltó otra exclamación y se mordió la mano para callarse. En su oreja, su amante jadeaba y murmuraba maldiciones de vez en cuando. De pronto, Erenia tomó ventaja de lo que había aprendido en el ejército y, usando su fuerza, empujó a Levi y rodó, de modo que ahora era ella la que estaba sobre él.

Erenia echó la cabeza para atrás y soltó una exclamación acalorada, sintiéndose totalmente llena de su amante. Levi exhaló audiblemente, sorprendido. Tomó las caderas de Erenia posesivamente y comenzó a guiar sus movimientos y ayudarla a mantener el equilibrio.

"Oh mierda," soltó Levi, echando la cabeza para atrás y balanceando sus caderas para penetrar más profundamente a Erenia, quien soltó un alarido y clavó las uñas en el pecho de Levi.

"Ah, ¡ah! ¡Levi!" profirió la castaña, adquiriendo un ritmo errático e impaciente al montarlo, dando brinquitos y haciendo que sus senos rebotaran con cada movimiento. El sudor cubría los cuerpos de ambos a medida que la excitación crecía, y no tomó mucho más para que Erenia alcanzara el orgasmo, arqueando la espalda y pronunciando el nombre de Levi una vez más. Él continuó moviéndose, penetrándola más profundamente y tomándola por los glúteos hasta que, después de unas cuantas estocadas más, se corrió dentro de ella. Soltó una maldición mientras la tensión acumulada en su abdomen se transformaba en éxtasis, y Erenia alcanzó un segundo clímax al sentir a su amante invadiéndola por completo. De nuevo, esa mágica sensación recorrió todo su cuerpo, y por un momento no hubo ningún pensamiento mas que el etéreo placer que los sobrecargó a ambos. El mar y el viento ahogaron sus exclamaciones febriles y la luna fue el único testigo de la culminación de su acto.

Cuando el instante hubo terminado, Erenia se dejó caer sobre la arena, al lado de Levi.

Ambos respiraban agitadamente. Él la contempló, admirándola, y extendió una mano para acariciar su mejilla cariñosamente. Erenia sonrió con ternura y cansancio, cerrando los ojos por un segundo. Levi se acercó para besarle los labios salados por la arena.

"El Rey tenía razón," murmuró. "Me casé con la flor más rara y hermosa de todas."

Erenia rio débilmente. "Qué dirían tus soldados si supieran que eres tan cursi. Qué diría '_Eren_'."

Levi se sonrojó, avergonzado. "Oh, cállate."

Erenia rio de nuevo, arrimándose sobre su pecho desnudo y apartándole unos cuantos mechones de la cara con admiración.

"Levi, en verdad te amo. Más que a mi vida," juró.

Levi suspiró. Erenia podía ser tan terca.

"Y yo a ti," admitió con un suspiró, acariciando su espalda con amor. "Y yo a ti, Erenia."

Se quedaron abrazados, haciendo el amor de nuevo y esperando al amanecer.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

**A/N: **_sniff... pues ahora sí, está terminado. Gracias por leer y por su apoyo. Me divertí mucho con esta historia, espero que ustedes también. Oh, pero no será el único fic que escriba para este bello fandom! De hecho ya empecé otro, y tengo unas cuantas ideas mas que pronto iré subiendo :3 bueno, comenten que les parecio! Cada comentario equivale a un hijo para Erenia y Levi ewe :)_


End file.
